The Flaming Warriors
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: The war ended two years ago, although, a new alliance known as the Flaming Warriors, who leaves the war going on. where does the Gaang go to, what encounters will they face, what love will be announced? And will Lily be the one to save them all?
1. Chapter 1

One

I rose the water and watched as it floated in the air. I swerved it from side to side, watching it elegantly move with the small breeze that passed through the Northern Water Tribe. The moon lit brightly as I began to think about life as a real water bender, not a secret one that comes out at night to practice when no one watches. I was also a healer, since that was my duty here in the Northern Water Tribe. I rose the water high into the air, and quickly threw it against a bridge and watched the ice chip. I smiled, noticing the damage I had created.

The world was at peace. The Avatar had saved the world and now, the four nations are tranquil. I sat at the edge of the river, dipping my toes into the freezing water. I let the stream against it. Thinking, I put my hand into the water, and watched as it froze. I stood up and froze parts of the river. Hesitantly, I stepped onto the ice, hoping it didn't crack. I stepped farther and farther until I was in the middle of the river.

"You have disobeyed this tribe's customs."

I looked up at the bridge I chipped, and there stood Master Pakku, my cousin's master that taught him water bending. He stood there as I quickly ran back to the side, unfreezing the river. I bowed to him and said, "Master Paku…I didn't--"

"You know of the Avatar, correct?" he wondered, coming down to join me.

"Yes, sir."

"He had been here," Master Pakku said, staring up at the moon, "Princess Yue had become the moon, and I must've taught the greatest water bender I could ever come across."

"The Avatar?" I looked up at him.

"No," he laughed, now looking at me, "his friend. Katara."

"Katara?" I wondered, "that sounds like a girl name."

He clasped his hands together and smiled, "Because it is. She had become a water bending master at only the age of fourteen."

"That's incredible," I smiled.

"Please, tell me, what is your name?" he wondered, "I'm aware that I taught your cousin, but I'd be honored to know your name."

"Lily," I smiled up at him, "I was born in a lily pond not too far from here."

"Beautiful name," Master Pakku smiled. "And you are great with moving the water. Let your weight shift though."

He lifted some of the water, and moved it, shifting weights from front leg to back leg. I watched carefully as the water seemed alive in the air. He smiled back at me, as he brought the water close to him, in a tight ball, spinning.

"If you focus your energy on the water alone, and shift your weight, then the water will do the rest."

He flung the water, creating a huge hole in the bridge, using the same amount of energy I had creating the tiny chip.

"Wouldn't you get in serious trouble teaching me water bending?" I wondered, as Master Pakku just grinned.

"It's alright," he smiled, "if I was able to teach one girl, who says I cannot teach anymore?"

I grinned, and followed his movements with the water. I smiled up at him, when there were large screams coming from the townspeople. I quickly looked out to see a giant beast flying in the sky. I backed up as Master Paku confidently stood, and watched as the giant beast landed into the Northern Water Tribe.

"Master Pakku!" a few voices called at once. "Master Pakku!"

"It is them," Master Pakku smiled, "it is the Avatar!"

"What?" I wondered giving a hint of a smile as well. "It's them?"

"Avatar Aang!" Master Pakku shouted. "Katara! Sokka!"

In a matter a minutes, five teenagers ran up to Master Pakku, all but two attacking him in hugs. I saw a short, bald child with an arrow going down and onto his forehead. He had on a perky smile and looked curiously over at me. "Hey, who's this?"

"Children, this is Lily. I'm teacher her how to water bend."

"Master Pakku is a great teacher," the girl with long hair walked over to me. "He surely won't disappoint. I'm Katara."

"Master at only the age of fourteen," I smiled, bowing. "An honor."

Katara bowed back, blushing slightly. "This is my older brother, Sokka. He can't bend, but he has a pretty powerful boomerang. And this is Toph, an earth bender--"

"The best ever!" the short girl with bangs covering most of her face squealed. "Who also invented metal bending, thank you very much."

"This is Zuko--"

"…Firelord Zuko?" I wondered, how they all nodded.

"Yes," he stepped forward, his scar causing me not to turn away. "We need help. A lot of help."

"Lily," Master Pakku looked at me. "This is Aang; the Avatar."

He walked up to me and we both bowed simultaneously. He smirked at me and said, "A pleasure meeting someone from Katara's and Sokka's sister tribe."

"A pleasure meeting the certain someone who defeated Firelord Ozai two years ago," I smiled.

"Aang, what seems to be the problem?" Master Pakku wondered.

"It's the Earth Kingdom," Sokka started, "The Fire Nation still won't give up, or at least, a new alliance known as the Flaming Warriors. They sent several spies to Ba Sing Se to pose as normal teenagers of the Earth Kingdom."

"Where did you get this information?" Master Pakku asked.

"From me," Zuko said. "My Uncle Iroh informed me once he found out Azula had escaped from imprisonment and is now leading this new alliance."

"Where are they located?" Master Pakku continued to question them.

"We're unsure," Katara said.

"I'm actually going back to the Fire Nation to help the Fire Navy to search for them," Zuko hung his head, "I thought I was a good enough Firelord to keep the Fire Nation from hurting any other. Now that the Summer Solstice is arriving once again, they're going to use that to take down not only the Earth Kingdom, but the two Water Tribes."

"How are they going to do that?" I quickly asked, before Master Pakku could.

Katara looked at me, sorrow in her eyes. "They're going to sink the nations. All of them, to keep the Fire Nation the last one standing; literally."

"This war isn't over yet," Aang said, "we need your help to stop it."

"I am sorry," Master Pakku sighed, "but the only assistance I can be of is to take me to the Southern Water Tribe so I can be with your Grandmother, and help keep her village safe."

"But we need as much help as we could get, now with Zuko leaving to help find these Flaming Warriors."

Master Pakku looked over at me, as I stared at him in confusion. I had an idea of what was running through his head. He looked back at Katara and said, "Lily will help you. She's a water bender-to-be, but I can tell she has plenty of determination and potential. Take her with you. She will not disappoint."

"Master Paku," I looked at him, confused. "I'm not ready. I'm nowhere close ready to be remotely close to the Avatar; let alone fight side-by-side with him. Are you out of your mind?"

"I can sense it, you are a quick learner."

Master Pakku walked over to Katara and Aang. "I entrust you both with training Lily to become a strong water bender, just as the two of you have."

"You have earned our trust, Pakku," Katara smiled. "We won't let you down."

"C'mon, Lily." Aang let out a hand for me to take. "This is Appa, my sky bison."

Appa let out a large roar, as a tiny creature popped out from the saddle. "And that's Momo, my flying lemur. We found him at the Southern Air Temple."

"You guys have been everywhere, haven't you?" I asked in awe.

"Surely," Katara smiled, as they all hopped aboard Appa's back. "And now you will too. Come on!"

I smiled and joined them on Appa's back. Aang sat on Appa's head, as Aang took the reigns and hit them and said, "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa soared up into the sky, as I quickly held onto the sides of the saddle, and soon, began to laugh in utter happiness.

"Before we go to the Earth Kingdom, though," Aang shouted from ahead, "we need to get Zuko back to the Fire Nation, and then head up to the Northern Air Temple."

"Why?" Toph shouted, crossing her arms. "All we need to do is drop Zuko off and then zoom to Ba Sing Se to find these secret agents! So why do we need to go to some deserted air temple?"

"It's not deserted, Toph," Katara smiled, "some people found the temple and have now claimed it as their home."

"But I'm still with Toph on this one," Sokka wondered, "why are we going back there?"

"Because if there's one thing I know, I know that there's a certain someone there who knows his stuff on Fire Nation weapons," Aang said.

"Teo's father?" Katara wondered.

"Exactly," Aang smiled, "we'll quickly brush up on our Fire Nation weaponry, learn its strengths and weaknesses, and then we'll go to Ba Sing Se and track down these spies."

"Alright," Toph groaned, "we'll do things your way, Twinkle Toes."

And my adventure had just started. How I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Zuko shook me as I looked up at him, his scar enticing me into him. He was smiling faintly, so faintly that I even squinted my eyes to see if the corners of his mouth were slightly turned upward. He sat over me, and finally said, "About time you woke up. When was the last time you had a good rest?"

I yawned, stretching my arms. "I dunno," I grunted, "I have to wake up every day for healing class."

"That seems annoying," Zuko extended an arm to me. "C'mon. We've stopped at an island, Katara and Aang are going to teach you water bending."

I immediately jumped up, neglected the hand that was offered for me to take. A smile quickly rose on my face as I squealed, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Katara smiled, down by a beach, moving the water between her two hands.

"Get down here and we'll teach you some!" Aang smiled.

I quickly hopped down, as well as Zuko, as Sokka sat in the sand and started building sand castles, as well as Toph. Zuko practiced his fire bending.

"Alright, well, for starters, what _do_ you know?" Katara wondered.

"Uh, this," I responded.

I bended the water slightly, froze it, and whipped it against a rock. I looked back at Katara and Aang, as they said, "Okay, not bad."

That was when they began to teach me some moves. Aang showed me the Octopus, and some other crazy techniques that would not only be helpful for battle, but for every day life, even.

My mind drifted as I stared off at Zuko, fiercely and ferociously bending fire. I watched in awe.

"Lily!" Katara snapped, as I jumped and looked back at her. "What are you staring at?"

Aang turned to try and follow the path of my eyesight when he discovered I was watching Zuko. He turned back to me and grinned. "You were watching Zuko, weren't you?"

I nervously shrugged my shoulders and smiled slightly. "Kinda."

Katara just looked between Aang and I and quickly said, "Okay you guys, this is not the time. Lily, now…"

I learned a lot more from Katara and Aang than I did from teaching myself. I helped Sokka build a giant sandcastle, as Toph went off to a different area and said, "Okay you guys, I'm going to bend a map, and we'll discuss our strategies, alright?"

We all nodded, when Toph shouted, "Hello?"

"Sorry," Katara said, "Yes, we understand."

"Okay." Toph cracked her knuckles, and carefully placed her arms out, focusing. After several seconds of pure silence, Toph bended the sand, creating a realistic map of the four nations.

"Wow!" Aang ran over to it, "this is as cool the second time!"

"Okay, so we're about here right now," Sokka pointed to an Earth Kingdom beach, at the very tip of the nation. "We need to head southwest to the Fire Nation so we could drop off Zuko, so he and the Fire Navy can find the Flaming Warriors location. Toph, Katara, Aang, Lily, and I will then head east from there to Ba Sing Se."

"Should we be in disguise as people from the Earth Kingdom?" I wondered.

"Yes," Sokka said, "And Aang needs a hat or something, to cover up that arrow."

"Again?" Aang groaned.

"Everyone knows who you are," Toph said, "including the Flaming Warriors."

"Aang, are you sure that the Fire Nation would still be using the same weapons?" I wondered, "otherwise it would be a waste of time going to the Northern Air Temple."

"Currently the Fire Navy is still using the same weaponry," Zuko told me. "But with Azula at the wheel, who knows what they would do."

"So do you think Teo's father would still have the Fire Nation weapons inside the temple?" Sokka looked toward him.

"There's only one way to find out," Aang said, standing up. "C'mon you guys, we have no time to waste. Zuko, when do you have to be back at the Fire Nation?"

"The Fire Navy is currently looking for the Flaming Warriors without me. They're expecting me, but they can wait."

"Alright, so I say we head to the Northern Air Temple first, now that we'll also have Zuko to explain everything to us. Is that alright?" Aang asked the group.

"Alright with me," Sokka leaned back casually.

We were back on Appa, leaving the tiny, abandoned beach.

"So Lily," Katara looked at me, "tell us about your family."

I didn't know where to start. I nervously asked her, "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, I don't know. Uh, do you have any other water benders in your family?"

"My father is a water bender," I replied. "My mother is a healer."

"You wanted to be a bender too, right?" she smiled.

I just nodded, smiling wide.

"Me too. It took a lot for Pakku to teach me, even though the Northern Water Tribe's customs are completely against that. Did you know that Pakku was at first going to marry my Grandmother?"

I shook my head no.

"That's why my Grandmother came to the Southern Water Tribe; to escape the customs. They're actually married now though."

"Wow," I said, smiling, "that's so great."

"A totally random question here," Toph said, "but where's Suki?"

"Yeah, Sokka," Zuko grinned, "where _is_ Suki?"

"She told me she was working in the Fire Nation somewhere," Sokka said, "no biggie. I think at a tea shop or a store or something."

"You don't even know?" Katara laughed.

"I don't need to know her exact location…oh! She's working on Ember Island."

"Okay, better," Katara smiled.

"So, she's not with the Kyoshi Warriors?" Toph questioned.

"Not currently, she's taking a break."

"Oh," Katara said.

"I forgot how bored I can get on these flights," Zuko groaned.

"Um, excuse me," Sokka looked at him, "we've been with the kid since day one, so don't you be complaining."

"The kid?" Aang questioned angrily from up ahead.

Hearing the rants go on back and forth, and rested my head, my eyes slowly drifting. They batted, heavier and heavier. I finally placed my hands underneath my weighted head, and fell asleep.

When I woke up, Zuko was staring out, everyone else drifted to sleep, except Aang. I looked at Zuko, his long hair fiercely battling with the wind, when I rose up from my spot. He jumped, noticing me awake.

"Oh, Lily," he said, "you woke up. You tend to sleep a lot, y'know."

"Yeah, well," I smiled faintly, "after hearing my two parents argue all of the time, sleeping was my only way to avoid it. So, that's what I do. When people argue, I go to sleep. That way I don't have to listen to it."

Zuko just nodded, and stared out into the ocean, the sun setting over the horizon. It mixed elegantly with the ocean's waters, slowly swirling into a blended mixture of color and beauty.

"You miss someone," I said.

He turned his head to face me, not saying anything.

"There's someone out there, in the world, that you miss terribly. Who?"

"There is no one I miss," Zuko just stared back out into the ocean again.

I looked down at my fingers, playing with them slightly. I whispered, "It's a girl, isn't it."

He quickly turned his head again at me, his eyes softening. I smiled just slightly and said, "I knew it."

He sighed and said, "Her name's Mai."

"That's a beautiful name," I complimented. "Was she special?"

"She did so much for me in the past," he said, "but when I left her again for the Avatar, she couldn't take it. So she just left. She couldn't deal with me always being gone, so she just ended it between us. And I know I broke her heart before…" he looked back out into the ocean, watching as the sun hid itself from us, hiding underneath the sheet of ocean, like a child scared of the dark. "I just would've never thought she would break mine."

"I'm so sorry," I told him, trying to comfort him as much as possible. "My only brother was killed in a Fire Nation raid three years ago," I turned away. "He was the last one to actually understand the differences between our parents. But then he was just…gone…"

There was a slight pause.

"I'm sorry," Zuko hesitated.

"It's not your fault-"

"But it is," Zuko sat closer to me, looking me straight in the eye, "three years ago it was. Three years ago, _I_ wanted to capture the Avatar. _I_ wanted to help my father win this war. _I_ wanted this to happen to people…I'm a murderer. A _monster_."

"Stop it," I told him, "just stop. You're not a murderer and you're definitely not a monster. You're a caring person, and it takes a lot to leave your own nation to help keep the other three protected. Zuko, you're not a monster. You're human. And mistakes are made. But whatever goes on, they're always fixable."

"No, they're not." He looked down at our hands, only inches apart. I felt his hot breath against my face as he tried to find his words. When he gathered them, he kept his head bowed to me, and said, "Mai isn't a fixable mistake. Trying to kidnap the Avatar isn't a fixable mistake. Betraying my nation isn't a fixable mistake."

"Yes they are!" I argued back, watching as everyone else slumbered, even Aang beginning to doze off. "Mai wasn't a mistake, she was a _part of your life that has moved on._ And if kidnapping Aang was a mistake, wouldn't you not be here right now, would you? And if betraying your nation wasn't a mistake, you wouldn't be the Firelord currently, would you?"

He just looked at me, a sense of hope permeating his eyes, now seeping deep into my body. I watched as his clouded eyes parted, revealing himself to me. Seeing his inner light, escaping the outer darkness.

"They weren't mistakes, Zuko," I said now, hushed, "the only mistake is that you _think_ they are. And _you can fix them_."

He just continued to look at me, and immediately pulled me into a hug. As astonished and bewildered as I was, I hugged him back. His body against mine sent a warmth through my blood, feeling his body heat sink deep into my skin, spreading through me. I felt my face grow warm, feeling his hair trickle on my neck, tickling me. He reeled back and didn't look me in the eye anymore. I wanted to see his golden eyes. And the scar that surrounded it.

I wanted to know how he got the scar. But now wasn't the right time to ask him. Another time. When he and I are closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Zuko was steering Appa, and Aang was sitting next to me, both of us silent. Katara and Sokka were talking about plans, Katara arguing with Sokka's, knowing that his were too stupid and would never work, and Sokka arguing with Katara's, saying they were too complex and only a genius would be able to pull it off. I sighed, playing with my fingers, digging to get the dirt underneath my nails.

"You and Zuko had a pretty intense talk last night," Aang started, in basically a whisper.

I looked over at him, his gray eyes now looking up at me, a sense of hurt shaking, trembling through them.

"You…were listening?" I wondered.

"I'm sorry," Aang apologized, "I couldn't help it. There were points where you two were yelling, and then you guys got real soft so I couldn't hear. But you were talking about Zuko's mistakes or something. It got really intense."

"It was," I said.

"It's hard getting through to Zuko like that, y'know," Aang said, "I'm surprised you broke the ice."

I smiled and said, "Well I'm a water bender, I better hope so."

And we both laughed very slightly, feeling just the tiniest bit awkward. I looked up into the clear sky and said, "He just needs someone to talk to, now that he's going on without Mai."

"Hey, look!" Sokka shouted, pointing down, "It's the Northern Air Temple!"

We saw a few gliders soaring trough the air. We quickly got closer, noticing one of them to be a kid, sitting down in a wheelchair, with the wings attached to his chair. He had on goggles and was laughing hysterically.

"Teo!" Aang shouted. "Teo!"

The kid looked, and a glow about him rose and he laughed. "Hey, Aang! You guys are back!"We all landed back at the temple, the people surrounding us. Teo's father came up and smiled at us.

"Children, you have returned!" Teo's father smiled.

"Hey, long time no see, huh, Zuko?" a familiar, squeaky voice called.

We all turned to see a girl with incredibly long brown hair spring on her hands, flipping her way towards us. She landed next to the professor, smiling.

"Ty Lee?" Zuko wondered.

"You do remember me!" she smiled.

"How's Mai?" Zuko wondered, quickly running up to her.

"Not the best," Ty Lee looked down at her feet. "She's just not the same, and trust me, she's _always_ the same. She's such a downer."

"But is she holding up?" Zuko wondered. "Is she doing better?"

"I just answered that!" Ty Lee grew angry. "Jeez."

"So what are you doing here?" Katara wondered.

"Heard the Avatar was back on another mission, so I thought I'd try and drop by the Northern Air Temple, see if you guys would end up here. Lucky me, this people not only are really nice, but here you all are!"

She clasped her hands together, all cheery and happy. She looked toward me and cocked her head. "Um, who's this?"

"Oh, sorry," Zuko said, pulling me forward, "Ty Lee, this is Lily."

"Hello," she shook my hand.

"Hi," I said shyly, nodding.

"Ty Lee, do you know anything of the Flaming Warriors?" Zuko questioned.

"The Flaming Warriors? You mean that alliance built up in the Fire Nation?" she tapped her chin. "No, not so much actually."

"Have you talked to Azula at all in the past couple of weeks?"

"No. After Mai and I backed you up that prison, we hadn't had much to do with her," Ty Lee said sullenly. "Sorry, Zuko."

Zuko sighed and said, "It's alright," he turned to look at Teo's father, "are you still aware of Fire Nation weaponry?"

"Indeed!" he smiled. "Come with me, young ones."

We all followed Teo's father to the one room where only air benders can possibly open it.

...

When everyone went into the room to go investigate, I quickly pulled Ty Lee to the side. She looked at me, confused, and said, "Lily? What's up?"

"Be honest with me," I said, my arm still gripped to her, "I know you wouldn't say it in front of all those people, not with _that _look on your face. What do you know about the Flaming Warriors?"

She just stared at me, gulping every last drop of saliva before she began to talk.

...

I sat in my room, thinking to myself, looking out the window and into the moon. I sighed and began to think. Just about everything. Only a few days out in the sky, only a few days. I looked at the moon again, shining high in the sky.

"Do you know who that is?"

I turned to see Sokka now standing in my doorway. I smiled up at him and said, "Yes, Master Pakku told me. That's Princess Yue."

"She was my first girlfriend," Sokka walked over toward me, now also looking out the window. "She almost died, but looked to two spirits to help revive her. When one of the two spirit koi fish died, Yue sacrificed herself. She gave up her life to bring the moon back. Do you remember that one day when there was no moon at all?"

"Yeah, I remember," recalling the one day when the Avatar was at the Northern Water Tribe. My father, being overprotective, wouldn't let me even get near them. "My father kept me at home though. He though, considering the Avatar was here, that it'd be too dangerous."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sokka said. "How are you here now?"

I looked at him, straight in his eyes. When the pieces began to fit in his head, he just merely frowned and said, "Oh."

"You can't tell anyone," I said, "I never wanted to run away."

"It's okay," Sokka said, looking back at the moon, his smile reforming. "Toph was a run away as well. She's from the Bei Fong family."

"_She's_ from the Bei Fong family?" I was bewildered. "That's _incredible_."

"I know," Sokka smiled.

"So, everyone's obviously missing someone around here. Who are you missing?" I wondered with a small smile.

He smiled back and said, "Suki. My girlfriend."

"I heard she was part of the Kyoshi Warriors," I said, now looking back out into the silent night, "that's amazing."

"She was an amazing girl," Sokka smiled out the window as well, not looking up at the moon. He focused his eyes on the grass, being glistened with dew. "She was strong and powerful, and yet, with all of my flaws, we still cared about each other."

Sokka sighed, now turning his back on the window. "After the war, she just left a note saying she was going to Ember Island to do something. She was taking a break from being a Kyoshi Warrior, but she never told me why."

"Sokka…" I started, now walking towards him, "Suki sounds like an amazing person. And it sounds like you really need to see her."

"I do," he looked me in the eye, as I watched them glisten under Yue's light. "I need to see her."

"Then we should go to Ember Island," I told him, confident and strong. "We need to go to Ember Island, so you can be reunited with Suki."

"When?" he wondered.

"Now," I smiled, as a smile on him grew as well.

"I'm coming too," a voice said.

We both turned toward the doorway, to see Zuko walking in the room. My face grew redder, even under the moonlight, when his presence filled the room. I looked down at my toes, knowing I was blushing.

"Zuko, you don't-"

"I want you to be with Suki again," Zuko told him harshly. "I want to help."

"Should we really just leave Aang, Katara, and Toph like that?" Sokka wondered.

"You're not leaving anyone," another familiar voice said, with a sheer of joy inside of it.

We once again all turned, to find Aang standing at the door. He walked in, his staff by his side.

"Sokka, we're all going to go with you. We want to bring Suki back as much as possible. We'll leave once the sun rises."

Sokka just had a smile on his face, one growing with joy and happiness, but he just nodded to Aang. Aang smiled back, and looked over at me. "Lily, you should be getting to rest."

"Oh, she's had plenty rest," Zuko smiled faintly. "But the rest of us should probably go to sleep. C'mon."

Aang exited my room, followed by Sokka, followed by Zuko. When Zuko reached the doorway, he turned to face me, and said, "Good night, Lily."

I smiled at him, the widest smile a tired self good give. My blood stiffened and my face grew warmer. I responded, "Good night, Firelord Zuko."

He just smirked, a quick smirk, that when I noticed it my jaw instantly dropped. He left my sight in a matter of seconds.

I sat back down on my bed, and waited several minutes. After about seven minutes of pure silence, except the occasional groans that my tired friends were making next door, Ty Lee walked in, looking a little bit sullen and guilty. She sat down on the bed beside me, looking at her nimble fingers as they fiddled with one another. I just looked at her, even though she wasn't looking at me."Are you _sure_ Iroh is the one behind the Flaming Warriors?" I wondered, when all she did was close her eyes and sigh loudly.

And then I just closed my eyes with her, beginning to think that everything that was wrong before, had just gotten worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"We're _what?_" Toph shouted, stomping her foot against the rock, as a pillar shot up from the ground, and than sunk forcefully back into place.

It was the next morning, right as the sun was peeking into the sky. We were throwing all of our stuff onto Appa's saddle, ready to leave in a brisk. Although, Sokka and Toph were arguing back and forth, obviously Toph not okay with the idea of returning back to Suki.

"We're going to Ember Island to bring Suki with us!" Sokka shouted back. "You'd think that because you're blind you'd be able to _hear_ better!"

"Oh, so now me being blind is brought into the conversation?" Toph shouted. "I can't take this! Go without me, Twinkle Toes. I'm not coming!"

"Toph," Katara extended a hand out to her.

Toph rose up a thin rock pillar that trapped her wrist within.

"Don't talk to me, Water Tribe girl," Toph groaned, walking past her.

"What?" Katara tried to free her arm from the stone. "Ugh, she's so _infuriating! _Why does she have to be that way?"

I took some water from the air and slashed it across the rock. It broke free from her wrist. She looked at Sokka, who pulled her into a hug. I looked at Toph's tiny body got even smaller as she got farther away.

"Toph!" I shouted, and ran towards her.

She stayed silent. I continued to run, feeling my feet grow heavy against the ground. When I was closer to her, I slowed down and said, "Toph."

"Don't talk to me," she snapped. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"I just want to know something," I grabbed her shoulder.

She spun around and entrapped me in some rock-like cage. I was unable to move anything, except my neck and head. I looked at her, furiously, even though I knew she couldn't see the angry face I was throwing at her. She just stared blankly back at me, her arms and fingers all tensed.

"Listen up, newbie," she said, tension growing in her voice as well, "I know that since you know nothing about any of us you want to be the one to get filled in on everything, but you won't break me that easily. I know you've gotten buddie-buddie with Zuko, but you'll never know my back story, just to tell you that now!"

I stared at her, hurt in my eyes. I breathed and said, "I just wanted to know one thing. It's one question, that's all I ask of you. And all that I ask afterwards is if you can _please_ answer it truthfully."

I saw her face scrunch up, as if she were trying to see the hurt in my voice. Her fingers were softer as she said, "One question. That's it."

She dropped the stone cage, and we both sat down on the side. She stared down at her toes, even though she knew she was looking at nothing.

"What's up with you and Sokka?" I wondered.

"That's the one question you want to know about me?" she wondered. "What's up with me and Sokka?"

"Well, why don't you want to go back to get Suki then?"

"That's another question, and you said only one."

I closed my mouth and smiled. "Sorry."

She just breathed deeply, watching as she pushed her black locks behind her ear. The wind blew against us, as more gliders began to cast off into the sky.

"I like him," she whispered, "more than you'll ever know."

My eyes widened at her when I whispered back, "Really?"

"It's hard to believe, I know," she said, still not looking at me, "when I first met him, I thought he was just another one of those goofy kids that tries to impress everyone with jokes and strength. But I know, deep down, there's that sensitive Sokka that I only see when he's with someone he likes. And I know it's not me."

"Toph…"

"That's why I don't want to get Suki. Because I can't take to hear them together."

"I'm really-"

"Just forget it," she stood up. "Just forget I said anything." And she walked away, back to the group.

And I just followed, wondering how everything else was going to play out. When I arrived back to Appa, Zuko asked, "Ty Lee, are you sure you don't want to come? You can help us find the Flaming Warriors."

"I really shouldn't," Ty Lee said with an unsure face on.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing at all!" a fake smile quickly sprung to her face. "Just go on without me. If anything, I'll meet up."

"How will you find us?"

"I just will. Bye, Zuko! Bye everyone!" she waved. She quickly looked over at me and smiled. She whispered, "Bye, Lily."

I weakly smiled back, her smile fading to mimic mine. I slowly hopped aboard Appa, and we both continued to stare at each other, knowing the secret that keeping from Zuko could endanger our friendship.

"_Please don't tell him," Ty Lee begged._

"_But why?" I looked at her, my head cocked. "Shouldn't Zuko know?"_

"_It would break his heart," Ty lee said, "his uncle was such a sweet, caring man. If he knew that somewhere, deep inside, he was similar to his own father, it would destroy him. Please, keep it between us two."_

_I sighed and said, "Alright."_

Appa soared into the sky, watching Teo waving good-bye to us all, as we all waved back. I sat and just stared out into the sky, silent. I've had a personal talk with almost everyone.

Except Katara.

She looked at me sternly, until she softened and smiled. I smiled back. _Maybe she has nothing to hide_, I thought, and watched her walk over towards Aang and hug him. Aang hugged her back, a look of love in his eyes.

Love.

Maybe she _does_ have something to hide!

...

The night was dark, and figures, I was still awake. I was so used to not sleeping during the night, because I was so busy sleeping during the day when my parents would argue, that it grew onto me. I looked up at the moon and thought of Yue. And if she was ever sad that Sokka had Suki, and that Toph wanted Sokka.

"You should seriously go to sleep," a voice said.

I turned behind me to see Aang looking at me, with a small smile spread across his face.

"I'm just so used to staying awake," I laughed slightly, "I guess I can't."

He then just stared at me, and I smiled.

"So, what was it like defeating Phoenix King Ozai?" I wondered. "It must've been a lot of pressure put on you."

"It was," Aang said, "but after a years worth of training, and traveling with friends, it was not only worth it, but a great ride."

"So," I smirked, raising my eyebrows.

"What?"

"What's up with you and Katara?"

"Huh? Me and Katara? Katara and me?"

"Hey!" Toph raised her head. "I'm blind, not deaf. Shut up and go to sleep!"

She lowered her head, and we all went back to sleep.

I still wanted to know though.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"Good, Lily!" Katara complimented.

We were on the crescent moon-shaped island in the Fire Nation. She was actually teaching me how to do the Octopus move. I was waving the tentacles around like crazy. I laughed as I watched as Aang left the teaching session, and joined Sokka and Toph into discussing how they were going to approach Suki, and Toph fighting back. I let the water fall to my toes and I walked over to Katara, who watched Aang leave indents in the clouded sand.

"Katara?" I asked.

She quickly whipped around and looked at me. She smiled and said, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Can you be honest with me?"

"Sure."

I smiled, slightly devilishly, and wondered, "What's going on between you and Aang?"

Her eyes just widened and her smile fell slightly. I saw her face flush and her eyes shook. Her hands trembled slightly, and then, it all just stopped. Her smile grew back, the corners of her mouth raising up to the sky. She took me by the hand and said, "We'll take a walk."

"That's…magical," I told her, after she told me the whole story in a nutshell.

"Well, what can I say?" she blushed, "I love him."

"That's so sweet," I said, looking down at my feet, as they stepped around the lava cracks. I sighed and started twining my fingers together. I sighed and I saw as she looked over at my fallen face.

"Is something wrong?" she wondered.

"No."

She took her hand and pressed it against my chin. She lifted it up so she could see my face. She stared deeply in my eyes, an awkward tension growing in the space that stood between us. She released her hand and said, "You like someone."

My mouth went agape and I said, "You can tell that just by looking in my eyes?"

She smiled and said, "It's Zuko, isn't it?"

I blushed insanely, my face turning scarlet red. I can feel my heart start to beat out of my chest. My blood pulsed through my veins, and hardening into thin ice. It would break if I heard his name once more. I was stiffening, and I just looked back at Katara, and she just grinned.

"I knew it," she turned around to walk back.

I followed her, my face feeling hot against the sun.

"I don't know why," I whispered, "but there's just something about him that just…draws me in."

"You have one strong crush, now don't you?" Katara smiled wide.

"Keep it quiet, please?" I begged slightly.

"I promise," Katara winked.

We walked for a little while longer in silence. We finally arrived back to where we had landed. Toph and Sokka were still fighting, now the fight deepening insanely. As Katara started to run up to them, nervous, Toph immediately stormed off, furious and enraged. Sokka was on the ground, almost cringing in emotional pain. We ran over to Sokka and Katara shouted, "Sokka! What's wrong?"

"Toph just blew up at Sokka completely," Aang answered for Sokka. "About forgetting Suki."

"Why does she hate her?" Sokka wondered.

"She doesn't," I sighed, sitting down in the sand next to him.

"Uh, it seems like it, don't you think?" Sokka said, more tension in his voice.

"She doesn't hate Suki…" I whispered. _She likes you._

"Well then what's wrong with her?" Sokka shouted at me, "I mean she's been screaming at me constantly that it's just a waste of time to go back to your 'stupid girlfriend' just because you haven't seen her since the war!" Sokka breathed, and turned his back on me. My heart was stricken by the tone of his voice. He calmed slightly. "I need to see Suki. But doesn't she?"

But before I had the chance to answer, Sokka just walked away, not looking back. He disappeared, leaving it only to me, Aang, and Katara. I looked at them, all of us shaken.

"Does anyone know why?" Aang asked.

"I do," I breathed out, staring down at my toes, as they sunk themselves in the sand, the sand squishing in between the spaces. Katara and Aang sat down on both sides of me, Aang on my left and Katara on my right.

I breathed in extremely deep, my lungs absorbing as much oxygen, and I breathed, "Toph likes Sokka. _A lot_."

And I looked between them, both of their jaws basically to the sandy floor. They couldn't speak. They were speechless. They both just sat there, silence growing between us. I just rose slowly, and started to dart out of there. Once I was about a hundred yards away, I heard a shriek between the two, hearing them laugh in eternal joy. I just laughed myself, shook my head, and ran faster.

...

Lost.

I crept between the cracks, have been walking for at least twenty minutes now. I was just exploring the island, but I haven't found much yet. I listened the island's unearthly sounds, until I heard a voice. A human voice.

"Kya! Ha!"

I looked up to see Zuko, fire bending at the top of a large hill. I smiled up at him, as he was focused on fire bending. I walked slowly up to him, creeping up on him from behind. I was right behind him when I said. "Hi."

He quickly turned and, out of fear and bewilderment, he threw a flame at me.

"Aah!" I shrieked, jumping because I thought he was aiming at my feet.

Until I felt a burning, stinging, flamingly warm sensation trickling on my left leg. I screamed louder after I spoke, no words able to come out of my mouth. I fell hard to the ground, not feeling anything but immense pain. I continued to shriek and squeal, and I tried to grip my leg, but it burned and stung once outside skin pressed against it. I began to cry into hysterics.

"Lily!" Zuko shouted, running over towards me. "Oh my God…"

"Zu…ko," I squealed, screaming again, feeling the pain.

Zuko tore off a sleeve off of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around my leg. I continued to kick it slightly, the pain overwhelming my body and making it impossible for me to function. I screamed again, more tears running down the sides of my cheeks, staining and drying, making my cheeks plastic.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid…"

"No," I tried to speak, "it's not your fault. It's mine."

"No, it's not, _I_ fire bended at you. _I_ hurt you."

My eyes were squeezed shut, the tears breaking away through the barrier my eyelids created for them. Zuko and I were now both quiet, except for the grunts I made due to the burn. I heard Zuko breathe when he said, "Please, just open your eyes and look at me."

My eyelids trembled, but finally the water cleared and I was able to see his face. It looked sorrowful and hurt, and his eyes shook as mine spoke back to them, trying to tell him that it was okay. That it wasn't his fault. But his eyes kept denying, and he looked down, a tear running down his cheek. I mimicked him, already hating to see him cry.

"Lily, I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know," I said, the burning calming. "Of course I know that."

He slowly reached his hand toward my leg, both of us staring at it. He placed it there, on the cloth from his sleeve, and pressed lightly on it. I cringed.

"We need to get you to Katara," he said. "Now."

"I'm a healer, too, you know," I told him, "I could do it myself."

"Yeah, but there's no water anywhere around here. C'mon," he bent down to me. He scooped me up, and I was in his arms, bridal style. He gripped me strongly and said, "We'll get you there."

"Zuko…" I looked at him, seeing another tear fall. "I don't like seeing you cry."

"I don't like seeing you hurt," he said with full seriousness in his voice. He stared at me, and I just stared back, my heart beating. His hand was wrapped on my upper body, his heat seeping in. He began to take me down the hill.

"Zuko," I ached, "I just need to rest my leg for a little bit."

He nodded, and put me down, my back up against a log. He found a rock covered in moss. He elevated my burnt leg on it.

"Lily," he said, "please don't hate me."

"Zuko, I could _never_ hate you!" I said to him. "There would be no reason for me to ever hate you."

"But your leg-"

"A burnt leg won't change how I feel about you, Zuko," I said with a smile.

He froze a little, hesitating as if he were going to say something. He just awkwardly looked away, and said, "How _do_ you feel about me?"

That was when it was _my_ turn to freeze up. I felt everything stiffen and my heart stop pumping, my heart stop pulsing. And then, it all sped up into overdrive, a deep pit in my stomach beginning to deepen. My heart seemed to have spit up all over me, and then I swallowed back, and go deep into the endless abyss. My lower lip shook as I said, "I think you're amazing."

"But I'm not."

"You are. You're an amazing person, with a heart as big as his scar."

He bent down next to me, and I put my hand up to his scar. I felt it, it feeling slightly different than his regular skin. The touch of his soft skin. He put his hand over mine, my fingers tingling to his touch. He looked away, and a tear slipped again from my eye. He took his other hand to wipe the tear away with his thumb. He kept his hand by my cheek, warming my face, my heart. I took my hand to put it on his, our fingers slowly entangling. He looked at me, his golden eyes now shining underneath the sun, twinkling like stars in the night. A smile rose on his face, and one rose on mine too. The pain in my leg, the burning feeling, had disappeared, along with my fear. It then looked as if he were going to lean in. I felt my heart drop deeper and deeper into my stomach. I saw his eyes close, and I mirrored him. Our hands dropped, but didn't separate. They were intertwining, tangling. I felt myself slowly lean in as well. But after several seconds of being in unsuspended air, I opened my eye slightly, to see Zuko turned away, another tear slipping from his eye. His scarred eye.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He just lifted me again, and we began to go back in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

My leg looked relatively normal, except for a twisting scar circling my leg. It crawled up and even had a bump at the end, just like snake. Sokka returned when he heard the screams from far off, but Toph was still out of sight. Aang watched as Katara removed the water and placed it back in the ocean.

"Your leg is overall better, but we can't get rid of the scar," Katara said, "I'm sorry."

"It's a little snake!" Sokka bent down next to it, admiring the scar. I just laughed. "If you look closely you can see its eye!"

Zuko looked at everyone, and they all just nodded. They got the hint, including Sokka, to walk away. Zuko sat down next to me, not making eye contact.

"I'm really sorry," he said, "I never meant to burn you. Or hurt you."

"Zuko," I turned him around, "I know. I shouldn't have snuck up on you while you were fire bending. That was a stupid move."

"Maybe," the corners of his mouth rose, mine mimicking his. "But I threw the flame at you, and you did nothing to deserve it."

I just breathed, now both of us staring at each other. I brought my hand to touch his scar and I whispered, "What happened?"

He took my hand and lowered it, now looking down at the sand. It already looked like he had a difficult time talking about it. He just took a couple of breaths and said, "I disrespected my father. He challenged me to an Agni Kai, but I refused. I wouldn't fight my own father, and I was still young. I looked up to him, but fighting my own father in an Agni Kai was too much for me. Unfortunately, he wasn't afraid to fight me. I begged him not to do it, but he threw the first hit. Defenseless, he got me right here."

"Ozai did this to you?" I wondered, feeling a strike of guilt right in my gut.

All he did was nod. He stood up, and reached his hand out for me to take. "C'mon," he said, "let's just try not to talk about it, and join the others."

I nodded, and took his hand. We walked back to everyone else, hearing Katara and Aang shout for Toph, as Sokka continued to go over the plan in his head.

"Toph!" Aang shouted. "Toph, where are you?"

We were all on Appa, flying around the island. Toph was so far nowhere to be found and it had almost been two hours of her being missing. I looked over the edges trying to find her location but it was impossible. I looked at everyone else to see if they were looking at me at all. They weren't. I looked down at the ocean, and tried to bring it upwards. I raised my hands, the water rising a lot farther. I kept the water just like it, as I dove down into the ocean. I brought the water up even closer and I dove into it. I rose back up, as I let the water fall and I was swimming close to shore.

"Lily!" I heard Zuko's voice call.

I looked up to see him staring at me over the edge, now Katara, Aang, and Sokka joining him.

"What are you doing?" Katara wondered, a sense of anger streaming in her voice.

"Looking for Toph!" I replied.

And I swam onto the shore, and disappeared.

...

"Toph!" I shouted, hoping to get a clear message through. "Toph, where are you?"

I heard a rustling of feet to my left. I quickly turned, my hair ferociously whipping me in the face. I saw nobody. My stomach beginning to tie in a knot, I continued on.

"Toph!" I shouted louder. "Please, Sokka didn't mean anything he said! Please, where are you?"

I heard more feet. I quickly looked behind me, to see several men in dark maroon red clothing tackling me to the ground. And I had no time to scream for help, scream in pain, or just scream, because my mouth was covered and black was all that I was able to see.

And then I felt nothing.

...

I awoke again with a straining feeling on my chest and my head feeling heavy. I opened my eyes to find myself in a poorly lit room. I noticed the metal bars placed in front of me. I was in a cell.

A cell?

"Hello?" I called, running up to the cell. I gripped the bars tightly, trying to press my face to the bars, hoping my skin would melt and I would just be able to seep through. "Is anyone there?"

"Lily?" a voice wondered.

I looked over at the next cell to see Toph looking at me. A smile rose on both of our faces when I saw her.

"Toph! We've been looking everywhere for you!" I said with a smile. "Where did you go?"

"Just went for a walk. Next thing I know I'm hit across the head and I can't feel a thing. And now I'm here, trapped in a cell."

"Aren't these bars made of metal?" I looked at her, confused.

"Oh yeah."

And within seconds, I saw one dent, then another, and eventually, there was a giant hole busted through Toph's cell. She smiled, then walked over to me. "Stand back."

I did as told.

She took one punch, another, and the bars were broken to two.

"Hey!" a voice called down the hall.

Toph continued to look at me, an expression of worry smudging on her face. She said, "We gotta go."

I darted out of the cell, behind Toph, running. There were several men behind us, with masks that were black with red and orange scratches on them. They weren't typical Fire Nation helmets. Toph and I continued to run. Although, she quickly stopped in her tracks, and turned at the men.

"Keep going, get yourself out of here!" she said, standing her ground. "I'll hold them off."

"You sure?"

"Just _go!_" she screamed, ripping the metal off the wall and wrapping one of the guys in it. "Go!"

I nodded and quickly darted down the hall, turning the corner.

_Where to go where to go… _I thought to myself, turning corners, dodging helmet-headed people along the way. I was about to turn a corner when I saw several passing nearby. _Who are these guys?_ I wondered, quickly hiding myself. When they disappeared, I continued down.

I turned one more corner to see a large hallway leading toward a light. Hoping it was sunlight, I ran towards it, as fast as possible. With a wide smile I entered the door, noticing it to be a large room. I was standing on a red carpet, a thin one that led to a platform with a gold chair placed directly in front of me. It was shimmering, with all types of jewels surrounding it. The red carpet with laced with golden string, looping the sides. The room was entirely metal, except for the betrayed chair. I walked in a little farther, soon hearing a slam behind me. I quickly turned, to notice the door slammed closed.

"Hello?" I shouted, something inside me trembling incredibly.

"So you're the new one, now aren't you?" a voice said.

I looked back, to see a girl sitting in the chair. She sat, her legs kicked up, the two strands of hair on her side staying perfectly still with her face. She looked at me with a devious, mischievous grin on her face. She had her hand underneath her chin, tapping her long fingernails on the arm of the golden-plated chair. She stood up, now starting to walk toward me.

"You're the new girl who is traveling with the Avatar, aren't you?" she walked closer, both of staying within the boundaries of the golden-laced carpet.

Suddenly, it clicked. It all made sense. The men in the helmets, the cells, the room, the teenage girl walking toward me- it all suddenly made _sense!_

"You're Azula, aren't you?" I shouted, my voice echoing in the empty room.

"Oh, Zuzu has talked about me?" she smiled somewhat innocently. "How adorable."

"This…this must be the Flaming Warrior's hideout, isn't it?"

"You may be a pretty, but you're not all that smart," Azula said with a sigh. "No, this _isn't_ our hideout, sadly enough. And it's not out in the Earth Kingdom either, if you're checking into Ba Sing Se."

"So then where is it?" I ordered.

"Wow, you must be really new to all of this," Azula continued to look around. When she was finally finished scanning the room, she placed her golden eyes to me, a chill scanning through my arms. She had a deathly stare. But her eyes were like Zuko's; beautiful, golden, and somewhere, behind all the death…more death. Azula was pure evil…and nothing in the world would change that. "Oh, dear child, you won't get answers as easily as may you think in my world. I'm sorry to do this to someone who has no idea what is going on around them, but…"

Suddenly, several men grabbed a hold of me, chaining me up against the wall. I threw myself around, trying to free myself. Even my feet were chained against the wall. Azula looked at me, trying not to laugh. Suddenly, she kept looking at my leg. I looked at it, and, there was the scar.

"Oh, look at this," Azula bent down at my leg. "It's a scar, is it not? Did…_Zuzu_ do this to you?"

I tried not to cry. I felt hot tears swelling up in my eyes, my vision beginning to blur, and Azula looking like a mesh of skin and red clothes. I couldn't wipe away my almost-tears, so the only way to get them out was to cry. And so I did.

"Aw, I bet he didn't mean it," Azula continued to intimidate.

"He didn't!" I barked back, feeling my voice crack. "I snuck up on him, and he bended at me."

"Of course he did." She looked at me, and backed up. "I'm sorry, but there's only one thing that I can do."

She moved her fingers around, lightning streaming through them. Lightning. She wouldn't. Would she?

Suddenly the door crashed open, and Toph came through, angry fuming through her blinded eyes. She stripped a piece of metal off the floor, threw it at Azula, and Azula became attached to the wall. Toph ran forward and punched the metal sheet keeping Azula up to the wall. She struggled slightly and looked over at me. "Lily, are you-"

Azula burnt the metal and she was freed.

"Oh, it's the earth bender, now isn't it?" Azula said ferociously. "Well, now-"

I saw Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko run in through the door, all looking our way.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted.

Toph ran toward them and stood their ground with them.

"Oh Zuko," Azula grinned a devilish grin.

"Out of insanity, I see," Zuko growled.

She just laughed, growing a little more tense and angry.

"Zuzu," Azula smiled. "This is…_Lily,_ correct?"

"Don't hurt her," Zuko threatened.

My heart dropped as Zuko stared down at her courageously and gallantly. I watched as he looked over at me, seeing a shimmer in his eye.

"Lily…" he ran over to me.

Azula threw a stream of fire at Zuko, as he quickly dodged it. "Zuko!" I yelled.

"Sokka!" Zuko shouted, fighting Azula at the same time, "get Lily out of there! Toph, Aang, Katara…_help me!_"

Sokka quickly ran my way and took out his sword. Although, he was hit with a flame sent by Azula, which caused him to crash to the ground.

"Sokka!" Toph and Katara shouted at the same time.

I just watched as it all happened in front of me, my new friends falling before my eyes. I screamed, and everyone stopped to look at me. Except for Zuko, who took the chance to attack.

And Azula fell.

She then just looked up, her perfect hair now knotted and fallen out of place. "Fine, I'll leave," Azula shook, standing up. "But this isn't the end, Zuzu, we will see each other again. And I _will_ have the rematch I have been dying for since our last Agni Kai."

"I'll be waiting," Zuko said, standing his ground.

Azula just took one final look at me, already feeling heat and tension growing, like a camera in her head that had just taken a picture of me, reminding her that _I_ was with the Avatar.

"Good-bye, Zuko." And she fled.

Katara was healing Sokka, Aang right by her side. Toph was just sitting on the metal floor, as Zuko ran my way. He looked at the chains, and then at me.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

I nodded, swallowing my fear. He just nodded back, a smile growing. He placed his two palms on the two chains on my ankles. He gripped them, in within seconds he melted them off. He repeated the same procedure to the chains attached to my wrists. I finally fell, although the locks were still wrapped around.

"Uh, Katara will get that," Zuko said with a grin.

I just laughed, as Sokka was back on his feet, him looking perfectly fine.

"We need to get back to surface," Sokka told us all. "And head to Ember Island to get Suki, and then to Ba Sing Se, as soon as possible."

Toph groaned, and crossed her arms. Sokka tried his best to ignore it.

"You need to drop me off at the Fire Nation capital first," Zuko told him.

That part, that one part that he had just said, broke me a little. I liked being around Zuko, and, hopefully, he liked being around me. But what would I know? We were just two people, friends hopefully, that were following around the Avatar, trying to solve another crisis in the world.

"Right." Sokka smiled. "C'mon, Team Avatar, let's go!"

Katara just sighed, as we all ran off, and said, "That'll never catch on, Sokka!"


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

We were back on Appa, flying toward Ember Island. Aang was steering, and Toph was completely silent, her arms crossed and her head dug in her neck. She looked furious, and even a bit depressed. I wanted to talk to her, but I felt it would do absolutely nothing. So I just sat in my place, and began to think about home.

My mom. My dad. They were overprotective of me the day Tao died. Tao was my brother. The day of the Fire Nation raid, the day they took him, and his life, was the day my parents decided that nothing but protection and family was good for me.

My mom was beautiful; she had long brown hair and glistening blue eyes. She loved jewelry, especially necklaces. She loved the necklace that my dad had made for her the day there were married. They were very common in the Northern Water Tribe, but only for those engaged and prepared to marry.

My father was also very handsome; he had shaggy brown hair with similar blue eyes, just not as bright or as blue. They were more gray, with a splash of blue around the iris. He was very caring for me, and loved me with all of his heart. That was why the day Tao was gone from us, he didn't want anything like that to ever happen to me.

And that was why it hurt leaving them behind.

I never wanted to run away. I never just wanted to leave my family without notice. But Master Pakku most likely told my parents that I was now traveling with the Avatar. Although, they wouldn't have known that the last time they said good night, the last time the tucked me in and kissed me good night, would be the last in a long time. And now with two kids lost, one traveling the world, must leave them terrified. I'd have to see them again. Just so that they know that I'm okay.

I stared out into the sky, the clouds becoming very thin, but covering the sky completely. It was beginning to grow dark, and Ember Island was still a few days away. We were growing low on food, but we were all still determined. We were all fairly silent the whole trip, noticing Aang fidgeting at the awkwardness. I just continued to stare my way out into the unknown clouds.

With nothing more to do, I just closed my eyes, and rested back to sleep.

...

"_Mom!" I shouted, looking around, watching as Fire Navy invaded. "Dad!"_

"_Lily!" I saw my father shout, fighting off several Fire Navy men. "Get your brother from the house, bring him somewhere safe!"_

"_But I can help!" I shouted back, dodging several men. "I can-"_

"_Lily, __go!__" my father screamed._

_I nodded, and started to run home in my direction. I watched as everyone tried to fight off the Fire Navy. I dodged several, when two gripped me by my wrists and slammed me against a wall._

"_She's a healer," one of the men said, "we should take her with us."_

"_I'm not a healer," I growled, "I'm a water bender!"_

_I freed my wrists, and threw a splash of water at the two men, and instantly froze them. I quickly ran off, noticing other Fire Navy noticing me, and catching my tail. I had to get home. I had to get to Tao, make sure that he was okay. _

_I finally got to my home, to notice several Fire Navy men guarding it. My heart had just stopped. I charged all I could, grabbing as much water to bend._

"_Kya!" I screamed, throwing the water at them, sending them all to the floor. I charged up into my home, looking around._

"_Tao!" I screamed, my heart beating, feeling my blood pulse through my body. "Tao!"_

_I charged upstairs and noticed more Fire Navy. I kept quiet, seeing my brother in his room. In there, there was a boy, grabbing him by his coat. I watched in horror as the teenager screamed, "Where is Hairo?"_

"_I don't know where my father is!" Tao cried back, "is out there fighting somewhere."_

_They were looking for my father…why did they want __my__ father?_

"_Don't lie to me," the teenager screamed. "Where is Hairo!"_

"_I already told you, he's out there somewhere!" Tao shouted back._

_The teenager just looked at him, and threw him on the ground. He inflamed is arms and shot everything he could at him. I looked away, crying, devastated to see my own brother go before my own eyes. When I looked back, several Fire Navy men were taking the body and they threw it out the window. I looked, to see the teenager turn around. He looked at me straight in the eyes._

_His golden eyes quivering. And a scar on his left eye._

_He turned his back on me again, as he created a giant hole in the wall, creating his own exit, and left my home, along with the other Fire Navy. My mouth was agape. I collapsed to the ground, crying hysterically, wondering what my mom and dad would say to me when they found out it was all my fault I let him go…_

...

I woke up, panting heavily, holding my hand up to my heart, feeling it beat out of my chest. I continued to breathe, noticing the sky pitch dark and us landed at an island I was unaware about. I had been sleeping for a long time.

"Lily, are you okay?"

I looked to see Zuko awake. He scooted over near me to comfort me, but I quickly backed up. He cocked his head, as I moved back farther, my pulse not calming one bit.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he wondered.

"You took him away from us," I said, my voice shaking, tears bubbling up in my eyes, "you took Tao away from my family. You were looking for Hairo… you were looking for _my father!_ And then you _took my brother's life!_"

"Lily, I-"

"What did you want with Hairo…" I wondered, "What did you want from him!"

He continued to look at me, his eyes now widening. He recalled. He knew _exactly_ what I was talking about. He took in a breath, bewildered.

"You were the girl," he whispered, "you were the girl who gave me that…look. You were in the house right after-"

"Right after you killed Tao," I said, hurt in my voice.

"Lily…"

"_What did you want with my father?"_ I screamed.

I noticed everyone wearily rise up, wondering what had just happened. I continued to stare at him, tears now uncontrollably streaming down my face, trickling down to my chin. They all fell, and shattered on the ground. I wouldn't lose eye contact. I just stared right at him, wanting my answer.

"_Tell me!_"

Zuko sighed, as everyone now began to watch us fight. He said, "He had something the Fire Nation wanted. Lily, I didn't know you…"

"You took a life, Zuko," I said in a whisper, "you took _my_ brother's life!"

"You're father had the Fire Nation's plans to win the war!" Zuko shouted, creating an echo. "He stole them from Zhao. We needed them, Lily. If anyone were to see those plans, all of the Fire Nation's tricks and secrets would've been revealed, and the Water Tribes would have known how to stop us!"

"Maybe that's what we wanted!" I screamed. "You don't think we wanted to win this war too? My father was a great leader, Zuko, and just to get your plans back, you _killed my brother!_"

We were now both standing. Zuko walked his way over, as I tried not to step back in disgust. He came up to me, took both of my hands, and whispered, "You were the one that told me that I was a good person, and that I wasn't a murderer." He looked down, feeling awkward. "I wasn't a monster. You're the one who gave me that, Lily. Please don't take it from me now."

I looked at him, now looking in both of his eyes. He stared back at me, hope filling through them. He wasn't the same Zuko he was back then, and I knew that. He kept the grip on my hands, trying my best to tell him what I wished I would say. I wanted to tell him that he was right, and that he had changed, and it would all be okay. But I wasn't too sure if I could say that now. He continued to stare at me. I quickly looked around. Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Toph were all watching and listening now, ready to hear what I was about to say. I just looked between them all, and freed my hands from Zuko's grip. He just stared at me, now slightly shocked, as I whispered, "Things change, Zuko."

And I just walked away, into the forests of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

I walked through the forests, the trees covering the moon's light to create pitch darkness. Lost, I continued to walk on, hoping to find a path or some way to civilization. I didn't want to be with the Avatar anymore if it meant having to know that Zuko killed my brother because he was in search for my father. I just wandered around, when I felt something. Drawing me in.

I followed my senses until I found a cave. It was lit somewhat poorly but there was still a flame that was lit somewhere in there. I squeaked my way over, on my tip toes, noticing an old man in there, sitting next to the fire. He had a table set and was putting chips on a table and singing a song.

"Hello?" I whispered, even though it echoed.

The man looked over and smiled. He waved and said, "Hello."

"I'm just wandering around," I said, looking a little bummed, "I have nowhere to go at the moment…can I…?"

"Yes, of course, come in," he waved his hand around.

I smiled and walked over to the man, sitting at the other side of the bonfire. He had a teapot and looked at me and asked, "Would you like some Jasmin Tea? It is very refreshing."

"Yes, please," I smiled, taking the cup from the nice man. He was on the heavy side, but extremely sweet. "You're really nice. Are you from the Fire Nation?"

"I am," he said, "you may know me, Ozai is my brother."

"The former Phoenix King?" I asked. "You're his brother?"

"Didn't I not just say that?" he laughed. "You may also be aware of my nephew, Zuko."

I growled, rolling my eyes. I crossed my arms and mumbled, "I'm fully aware of Firelord Zuko."

"Is something wrong?" the man wondered.

"Yeah," I said.

"Please, do tell," the man smiled, putting down his tea. "I would love to listen."

"I liked Zuko…a lot. Like, not only as a person, but…y'know…"

"Wait," the man stopped me, "you _know_ my nephew?"

"Oh," I smiled, "my name is Lily. I'm the newbie traveling with the Avatar."

"Ah," the man smiled, "Lily. That's a beautiful name for a young girl."

"Thank you," I said.

"Now, continue, about my nephew," the man said. "I would love to hear more."

"Alright," I smiled, "well I had a dream tonight, but, it was more like a repeat of a dreadful thing that happened in the past. Three years ago, when there was a Fire Nation raid, the Fire Navy came to my home in search of my father, Hairo-"

"Your father was Hairo?" he wondered. "Hairo, the brilliant mastermind who took the Fire Nation's greatest plans, right out of General Zhao's hands?"

"Yes," I laughed, hearing the explanation, "that Hairo."

"Go on," he entangled his fingers together.

"Well, your nephew, Zuko, was looking for Hairo, when he came into my home, demanding my brother, Tao, for answers. When Tao didn't give him the answer's Zuko wanted…he took his life. My own brother's life. I never knew it was Zuko until that dream, when I finally recognized the scar on his eye."

"Lily, I apologize for this," the man said, "Zuko was a completely different man than he is today, I can promise you. When he was in search for the Avatar, he was…a little insane. He wasn't the Zuko I knew him as. Of course, his sister, Azula, is far worse. Do you know of Azula?"

"We've met," I grumbled.

"Well, Zuko has been through a lot. His own father banned him from the Fire Nation. Zuko felt that capturing the Avatar was the only way to redeem himself, and regain his honor."

"Ozai banned him from his own home?" I said, bewildered.

_He had a pretty rough childhood…_

"Yes," the man said, "it wasn't good for him. That was why he was so obsessed with getting the Avatar; he wanted to show his father that he was of use, and to sit next to him on the throne, instead of his loved sister."

"Wow," I sighed, "I feel bad…even though I'm still mad at him."

"Drink the tea," he smiled, "it will help you feel better."

I took a sip, and it was delicious, and at the perfect temperature. I smiled at the delicious taste. I took some more sips, already feeling better and a strength in my stomach. I sighed in delicious awe, as he just chuckled.

"It suites your taste, yes?" the man smiled.

"Definitely," I smiled.

"My father once told me to always drink whatever tea suites your taste," the man smiled, "you should do whatever feels right for you."

"But I feel I can't trust Zuko anymore," I sighed, "I mean, I like him, _a lot_, but I can't look at him the same knowing he took my brother's life. Tao did nothing wrong in the world. And he's gone for something he didn't do."

"I know that it must bother you that my nephew had done this to your brother, and he led a raid to find your father for our Fire Nation secrets back," the man said, "but think about how much has changed, and how he has made you feel before you had known this fact."

"He made me feel like myself…" I smiled, staring into the fire, "he made me feel as if I had a good reason to be…alive."

"Zuko made you feel like that?"

I nodded, as I bit my lower lip.

"You really liked him," the man said.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry it all had to change due to a mistake he did."

"I told him that he wasn't a murderer, and that he wasn't a monster," I said, now looking at the man, "I'm not too sure if I believe that statement anymore."

"Please, just think about it. I believe the statement when I say that he's not a murderer, he's not a monster."

"But you're his uncle, you have to say that…" I suddenly began to think.

Uncle. Nephew.

Who was Zuko's uncle?

"Is something wrong?" the man wondered.

That was when it clicked. The pieces fit. I jumped out of my sitting spot, now looking at the fat, generous man devilishly. He was bewildered, and I just backed away, to the wall of the cave.

"Lily?"

"Are you…Iroh?" I wondered.

He smiled and said, "You know who I am."

"I sure do!" I shouted. "You're the one in charge of the Flaming Warriors!"

Iroh opened his mouth to talk, but then immediately shut it. He hung his head and said, "It was a simple mistake. Honest."

"What do you mean a mistake?" I screamed. "You created an alliance that is now trying to sabotage the two other nations, and it was a simple mistake?""Lily, please, let me explain."

"Alright, Iroh, explain! _Explain!_"

"Lily," he began, "the group was to help take these war-obsessed men to try and calm their nerves. They still believed the war was still on and that the Water Tribe had not won. I was there to try and convince them and restore them to their normal state. When my methods were not working, they soon ganged up on me and took me down. The group then became known as the Flaming Warriors. They all joined together to try and take down not only the Water Tribe, but also try and take down the Earth Kingdom."

"That's why they are in Ba Sing Se?" I wondered.

"Correct," he said, "they know that once Ba Sing Se is taken over, taking over everything else will be simple. Omashu is already taken over."

"Aw," I frowned.

"Anyways," he continued, "when Azula was informed of this group, she ordered me to tell her their secret headquarters. It took everything for me to spill. She took away my tea, my Lotus tile, even my pride. I finally told her where it was before she took my life. She now leads the alliance, ever since _I _told her where it was…it was all my fault. I was just trying to help these men."

"So you didn't actually start the Flaming Warriors to take down the nations?"

"Of course not!" Iroh said. "I would never do such a thing. I never believed in war."

"What Ty Lee told me…she made it seem it was your fault this all happened, and that you were still leading it."

"Azula had probably convinced her to tell you that," Iroh said.

"Ty Lee also said that the two hadn't talked since the fight at that prison…not too sure what they were talking about, I wasn't there."

"Oh," Iroh said, "well, maybe she just misunderstood. But, may I ask, where is Zuko now?"

"They're somewhere out of these woods. It's so dark under the trees though, I can't see a thing."

"Well, if I can ask you, may you please lead me to him?" he smiled. "I will provide a light."

I looked at him, and smiled. I saw that same twinkle that Zuko had in his eye. He was a good man, true to his name. I smiled wider, not a toothless smile, but a real smile, and I whispered, "I'd love to."

…..

We arrived back to where camp was set up and everyone was talking. They were sitting in a circle, looking as if Zuko was crying. He had tears running from his eyes, and guilt had just decided to punch me in the gut.

And it hurt. Terribly.

I saw Katara point at Iroh and I, and Zuko looked up, and saw us.

"Uncle," Zuko stood up, "I haven't seen you in…"

"Months, my dear nephew," Iroh smiled.

Zuko walked up to him, and hugged him tightly. It was a beautiful reunion, seeing the sight of uncle and nephew rejoined.

"Uncle, where have you been?" Zuko questioned.

"I have been living in this cave for several weeks," Iroh told him, "I had been hiding from your crazy sister. You know she is not psychotically insane anymore?"

"Yes, we're aware," Zuko smiled. "How did you meet Lily?""She came up to my cave, seeming lost," Iroh smiled over at me, "I gave her some tea and we had a nice talk."

"Iroh!" Toph smiled.

"Toph, hello!" Iroh smiled.

As Iroh walked over to greet Toph, Zuko walked over to me. I saw his stained cheeks glisten under the moonlight as I looked at Zuko directly in his eyes. He stared back.

"Lily, you don't understand how sorry I am," he said in a whisper, "the last thing I would want to do would be to hurt you. I was different then, and-"

I pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck, crying into his sleeve. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back, as I whispered in his ear, "I forgive you," I said, "I forgive you."

He looked at me, my arms still around his neck, as he said, "You do?"

I nodded, more tears slipping, "Zuko, I can't stay mad at you, and you know that."

He smiled, wide. He hugged me again and said, "Thank you so much, Lily. For…everything."

"No, Zuko, thank you. For everything."

And I continued to hug him, trying my best not to ever let him go.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

It was the next day and we were already flying high in the sky. We were now taking Iroh with us. We would smile to each other from time to time. Iroh was a sweet man, and I'm still confused why Ty Lee would tell me that…

"_Azula wasn't the one who brought together the Flaming Warriors," Ty Lee told me in a whisper._

"_Really?" my mouth went agape. "Then who?"_

"_It was…Iroh. Azula and Zuko's uncle."_

"_Iroh…" I said the name. "I don't believe it."_

"_It's true," Ty Lee sighed, "as hard to believe, it's completely true. Iroh created the Flaming Warriors to help take down the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. I'm just not entirely sure how Azula got out of prison, but she overthrew his power and she became the new leader. Now, no one is exactly sure where Iroh is."_

"_That's…sad." I tried to swallow my sadness. "But Iroh was really the one who brought this group together?""He honestly and truly was. I swear."_

So Ty Lee wasn't all that wrong; Iroh _did_ bring the Flaming Warriors together, but not to help defeat the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. He brought them together to put their minds in a state of peace. And that _was_ what they needed after all, since war was-and is-still on their minds. But the next question is then…how did Azula free herself from the prison?

"Hey Lily," Aang called from ahead.

I looked over and said, "Yeah, Aang?"

"Wanna come and steer?"

I smiled wide, knowing it would lighten up my mood. I jumped out of my seat and ran over near him. I walked over and sat down next to Aang, sitting fragilely on Appa's head. I took the reigns from Aang.

"It's not too difficult, for awhile we won't be doing many turns," he said.

"Then why am I up here?" I laughed.

"…Because I wanted to talk to you about something," Aang said.

I gulped and nodded. "Okay…"

"You and Zuko," he smiled over at me.

"What about me and Zuko?"

"Oh, c'mon!" Aang laughed, "I want to know."

"Well," I leaned in a little, now in a whisper, "we _almost_ kissed…I think."

"Um, I'm not too sure if that makes sense," Aang said, "you think you almost kissed?"

"Well, yeah," I smiled, now looking outward in front of me, Momo now climbing on Aang's shoulder. "It _looked_ like he leaned in, so, I did too, but then it looked like he turned away. And then he told me he was sorry. So, I'm confused. Did he want to kiss me?"

"By the sounds of it," Aang said, a large smile on his face, "I think he did."

My stomach flipped and I smiled without even knowing it. Aang laughed when he noticed how warm the air had seemed to feel, and how alive and well I felt.

"You think so?" I whispered.

Aang nodded, and whispered back, "I see how you two talk, and it's something."

"Just like you and Katara."

"Just like me and…" he now looked at me, right in my eyes, his gray ones shaking. He quivered slightly and said, "How do you know about…"

"It's just too obvious to tell," I smiled slightly, "and plus, Katara told me."

Aang then smiled wider. He put his arm around me and hugged me. He then whispered, "Y'know, you've only been with us for…well, not that long, but you already seem to be part of the Avatar family."

I smiled, a tear slipping. _I was family…_

"Thank you, Aang," I said, "it means a lot, hearing that from the Avatar."

"Of course, Lily," he said, "now, get some rest, we'll be at Ember Island in a few days."

…

"_Mom…Dad…"_

"_I told you to make sure nothing happened to him!" my father screamed._

"_I did!" I shouted back, "but when I got back here…someone had him…and-"_

"_Well you should've stopped him!" my father continued to yell. "Your brother was in trouble and you just watched him die?"_

"_Dad, you don't understand, he was looking for you-"_

"_I don't care who he was looking for!" my father shouted. "He was killed because you didn't go out there and save him! He's now gone from us forever because of __you!__"_

"_Hairo, don't scream at Lily in such words!" my mother said to him. "Lily is a year younger than Tao, what would she have done to help!"_

"_She could have gone for all I cared!" Hairo shouted. "I never wanted a daughter anyways, I always wanted a son, and now, because of __you,__ he's gone!-"_

"_HAIRO!" my mother yelled. "NOTHING IS LILY'S FAULT, HOW __DARE__ YOU SAY THAT TO HER!"_

"_I will say whatever I want to say to her, Hanna!" Hairo screamed. "It's all Lily's-"_

"_Just stop!" my mother defended. "Lily is one of the greatest children to ever walk on this planet, and you dare insult her as so? You insult Lily, you insult me."_

"_Hanna, I didn't mean to-"_

"_No, the thing is, Hairo, you did."_

_I was crying, my heart sobbing. It wept for love. It wanted __more__ love. And all the love I was getting was from my mother, but, I wanted my father's. Because of Tao, the Fire Nation didn't kill my father. But I did nothing. I just watched my own brother die before my very eyes. In front of the teenage boy with the strange eye._

…

I woke up, screaming. I panted heavily, noticing my cheeks stained and my heart beating rapidly. More tears continued to fall as I held my hand to my chest, trying to calm myself. I screamed a little bit more, still terrified. I was now hysterically crying, when I suddenly felt arms wrap around me. I was soon pressed against another body, weeping and crying. My heart hurt. It needed love. I looked to see who was comforting me. It was Zuko.

"It's okay," he soothed, "did you have another nightmare?"

"He hated me," I cried, "he always hated me."

"Who?" Zuko wondered.

"My father," I cried harder, just knowing it was true making it hard to say. "He never loved me…only my brother. When he was gone…"

I cried harder, Zuko now hugging me, holding me as close as he could to him. I cried into his shoulder, soaking it, but he didn't mind.

"I'm so sorry Lily," Zuko whispered, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault," I sobbed, "he always hated me. It just took loosing Tao for him to finally say it."

"But he would've never said it if I hadn't-"

"It's better that I know," I cried, "so thank you."

Zuko just held onto me, as I hugged him back, not letting go. I cried harder, just continuously thinking about how much he hated me, how much someone from my own blood hated me. Did he not think that a woman would be a great leader? Was Tao his only choice to advance to the leadership role? Only my mother loved me…girl or boy, she loved me for who I was. For being her daughter, her blood. They always fought about that night. They always fought about why he didn't love me. They always just fought.

"It's okay now," Zuko told me, "he's not here. It's just you and me."

"Me and you," I smiled in his shoulder, "Me and you."

"Yeah," Zuko whispered, "it's just us two."

"Please," I whispered, "I don't want the dreams to come back…"

"They won't," he said, hugging me tighter, "I hope."

"Zuko," I looked up at him, "you've always been there for me. And we haven't even known each other that long…but I feel I've known you in a past life or something."

"I can honestly say the same."

"Really?"

He looked down at me, his eye reflecting off of the moon, shimmering, shaking, smiling. His smiling eyes. And then there was his scar. I continued to look at it, light red on his face, darker red around his eye, enticing me in, in, in. He hugged me again, tighter.

"So, your sister is…interesting…"

"Ha, I think that's an understatement."

"It _was_ an understatement."

He looked at me, as we both laughed slightly.

"Um…" I said, biting my lower lip.

"Lily-"

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

I smiled like a little school girl, batting my eyes like a child. He hesitated slightly before laughing. He hugged me once again.

"Lily, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay," I said, fixing myself to face him. "Shoot."

"Okay." He played with his fingers, looking around. He stared up at the sky, and then brought his eyes to meet mine. Just like the opposite poles of magnets, they attracted towards each other. "Lily, We've only known each other for a little over a week. Maybe even two. And…it's been the best time I've had in a long time. I mean, you're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful, and… it's just that…"

He leaned in a little bit, placing his large hand on the side of my face. We both closed our eyes simultaneously, and, this time, I wasn't in the air for a long time by myself. Within seconds, I felt his soft lips press nervously against mine, and soon, becoming confident, we refused to separate. I snaked my arms around his neck, as he seemed to pull me closer. His mouth opened and closed to a rhythm, and I enjoyed every precious moment of it. I had a flashback of all of the memories we've had the past two weeks, all of the good, the bad, the heartfelt, the painful. I cherished all of the memories, because they all brought me to right here.

Right now.

We both pulled back, as I looked into his eyes, tracing my fingers along his scar. We smiled at each other, as I was now biting my lower lip a lot. He smiled too, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, tightly, as I heard him whisper, "I just wanted to say that I like you. A lot."

"The funny thing is," I whispered back, "is that I like you a lot, too."


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

I woke up, stretching my arms in utter happiness. I looked around, to see basically everyone asleep, except Aang, who was still steering. _Was it just a dream?_ I wondered, looking. I then looked over next to me, to see Zuko fairly close. And then I realized his arm was wrapped around my waist.

_My _waist.

_So it wasn't a dream,_ I wondered, smiling wide. _It was real. Everything that happened last night actually happened…_

I carefully placed Zuko's arm off of my body as I crept over to Appa's head to join Aang. He looked over at me and smiled. He had dark circles around his eyes and large bags underneath. He looked exhausted.

"Aang, you need to rest," I told him in a whisper.

"Sorry," he smiled, "just been thinking."

"About what?" I wondered.

"What happened last night," he flashed a smile, then a wink. I widened my eyes.

"You…"

"Yes, I heard it all."

"Oh, well this is a little-"

"I thought it was really nice," Aang smiled. "You two really like each other, and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled. "Are we almost at Ember Island?"

"We should be there in a few hours."

"Can I see the map?"He pulled it from underneath him and showed me the path we were in. I scrutinized it for awhile, and said, "Here, Aang, I'll steer. You go get some rest. You need it."

"No, it's-"

I threw him a look, and all he did was smile, stand up, and went in Appa's saddle to take a nap. I took the reigns and began to pet Appa on his head. Appa moaned, and Momo curled himself in a ball next to me and began to snooze.

…

I was only steering for thirty minutes when I heard someone begin to wake. I then noticed that someone was working their way over next to me, and when I looked, it was Sokka. Sokka wasn't one to be awake this early, but he just looked down. I looked over at him, as he picked up Momo and placed him behind him.

"Hey Lily."

"Sokka, are you okay?"

"Not the best dream."

"You're not the only one," I mumbled.

"What?" he looked over.

"Nothing. What was your dream about?"

"I just had a strange dream that Yue suddenly came back…like, she wasn't the Moon Spirit anymore. And then Suki got really mad and they began to fight…but the weirdest part was when I tried to get away from it all, it all came back. The only time it all went away was when Toph entered my dream and made things right…"

"Toph?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

I grinned, trying to not let him see. "I've been having bad dreams too."

"What were yours about?" Sokka wondered.

"Well, they were dreams, but it was like a two-part flashback of the worst part of my life…"

"What happened?"

"The first night I dreamt about my brother being killed during the Fire Nation Raid…the second night I had a dream about my father telling me he didn't love me because I didn't protect my brother."

"Lily…I'm sorry-"

"That was why I was yelling at Zuko that one night," I breathed deeply. "My dream helped me recall that…that it was _Zuko_ that killed Tao…"

"Lily, Katara and I lost our mother in a Fire Nation raid…and then our father left us for the war."

"We both had it hard then," I sighed, "and the boy my parents wanted me to marry-"

"You were already accustomed to marry someone?""Yeah, but, right now I don't think that means anything. Like, at all to me."

"Why is that?" Sokka grinned.

I blushed intensely and said, "Well, um-"

"I wasn't fully asleep last night," Sokka leaned back on his arms.

"Oh God," I whined, "you saw it too?"

"Well you woke up screaming." Sokka raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised we _all_ didn't see it."

"But we all did."

I turned to see Katara now waking up, a smile spread across her face. "Are you okay? You woke up screaming and crying late last night."

"Yeah, I'm okay," I shrugged. "I'm kind of over it."

"You can't be," Sokka looked at me, "I mean, your dream was deep. You can't possibly be over it that quickly. Katara and I are still depressed about our mother."

"What happened?" Katara came up and sat on the other side of me.

"Well…it was three years ago. And there was a Fire Nation raid. My father ordered me to go protect my brother who was home. When I got to my home, there was someone in my house searching for my father, and demanding my brother for answers. My brother didn't know anything, but the person didn't believe him, so, he took his life."

"Who was it?" Katara interrupted.

I gulped and whispered, "Zuko."

Her jaw dropped and she asked, "Is that why you were screaming at him? Is Hairo your father?"I nodded. "When I told my father what happened, he started blaming me for Tao being gone, not Zuko, and then my father confronted me, telling me that he never loved me, he only wanted a son, he never wanted a daughter…"

My eyes began to bubble, when Katara quickly hugged me. "Please don't cry," she begged. "Please. I mean, think of the upsides! We're all a family here, and plus, I think you've got yourself a boyfriend."

I smiled, and began to bit my lower lip. I noticed as Iroh began to drowsily wake up, rubbing his head and brushing out his gray hair. He looked at the three of us and smiled, "Why, good morning young ones! And good morning to you, Lily! Did you have a good night?" He raised his eyebrows and winked, then looked down at sleeping Zuko. "I think you did."

"Are you serious?" I whispered harshly. "You saw it too?"

"We all did," Toph moaned, her eyes still closed. "Well, I heard it. I mean you screamed, you talked, you stopped, then you told each other you liked each other. Not much too it. So can you all lower your voices so I could sleep? Thanks."

We all looked between each other and began to laugh. I just threw my head back, resting on Appa's soft coat. I moaned. "So you _all_ saw it?"

"Pretty much," Sokka smiled down at me. "Oh c'mon, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Zuko's a good guy, we all know it, you surely know it, Iroh can look past everything he's ever done and still know it…you picked a good one."

We all just smiled at each other, when suddenly we noticed something bright coming from the clouds. We all looked at each other, than the gleaming light in awe. And as it broke through the clouds, we finally realized what it was.

A fireball.

"They've found us!" Sokka shouted.

I quickly took the reigns of Appa and moved him out of course. He dodged the fireball as I said, "Sokka, take the reigns, steer us to safety."

He nodded, as Katara and I stood up and began to take as much water from the air and the clouds as possible. Katara continued to cool the rocks and slice them before they attempted to hit us. I shook Toph awake.

"Wha-"

"Fireballs! We need your help, _now!_"

Toph nodded, and sprung to her feet. She helped slice the rock and send them back, after Katara and I cooled them with the water.

"They're sending too many!" Sokka complained. "We have to wake up Aang!"

"No, he needs to rest!" Katara shouted back.

"But he's the Avatar! He should know what to do!"

"Just steer Appa down! We'll find land!" Toph screamed.

"No, look!" Katara pointed.

We all looked over the edge, and fighting the flaming rocks.

"It's Ember Island!" she smiled.

"Wow, we got here in shorter time than we thought!" I smiled.

"C'mon, we have to fight off these rocks," Toph said.

"Wait!" I said. "Should we be going to Ember Island if we know we got people on our tail?""We have nothing to lose right now!" Sokka said. "We'll just stop them when they arrive. But we have no time right now to guess when they will or won't arrive, so, I'm going down!"

And on that note, Sokka swooped downward, and onto Ember Island.

"Suki, here we come!" he shouted, as the three of us continued to fight off fireballs.

And Zuko was fast asleep.

As well as Aang.

And Iroh just watched us in awe.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

"Thank you for getting rid of those horrible fire benders," a young boy, from the Fire Nation, smiled. "My name's Lee."

"Ooh, original," Zuko muttered under his breath sarcastically.

I looked over at him, but then continued forward. We all walked through the beautiful island, when Sokka pushed through us all. "Suki!" he screamed. "Suki!"

"Who is Suki?" Iroh wondered.

"The Kyoshi Warrior leader, uncle," Zuko told him, "you'll remember her when you see her."

Iroh nodded, as Sokka continued to scream out Suki's name. We all just continued to walk the streets, Sokka going up to various stores, asking if they've seen her, the owners and workers shaking their head in disappointment. He began to ask some of the people walking around, all of them saying no or just shaking their head. Sokka was growing angry, and getting extremely aggravated. He ended with one final, loud scream, "SUKI!"

"_Sokka?_"

We all looked around, when we saw a girl with short hair jump from the roofs and appeared right in front of us. She wore a beautiful red robe and was smiling wide.

"Suki!"

"Sokka!"

They ran up to each other, hugging. I smiled. I looked over at Toph, who looked like she was fuming in rage and anger. I walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder. She sighed, and nodded, looking down.

"Suki, I want you to meet the newest member to the group, Lily. Lily, this is Suki, my girlfriend," Sokka pulled me forward.

I smiled to her, as we bowed to each other.

"Nice to meet you Lily," Suki smiled.

"Great to meet you too."

"So, you were a former Kyoshi Warrior?" I wondered.

"No, I still am," she smiled. "Just me and my friend are taking a break for a little. I'll be the leader again when I return back to Kyoshi Island and join all of the other warriors."

"Who else took a break with you?" Sokka wondered.

"Ty Lee!" she squeaked. "C'mon, she's at the beach!"

"So then let's _go_!" Aang interrupted, with the widest grin on his face.

…

We were all walking along beach, my fingers intertwined with Zuko's. I smiled up at him as he just grinned. The sand squished in between my toes, the sand boiling warm. It didn't affect Zuko as much as I, but then again, he was a fire bender, he was already so comfortable with the heat. The spaces in my fingers were closed up with his, feeling as if I were complete. Filling the spaces in between my fingers was like filling the spaces that were there in my heart, after loosing almost everything that I ever had to hold onto. We were walking along the shoreline, as I began to lean into him, until we heard a screech.

"_Zuuuuuukooooo!_"

Zuko quickly let go of my hand, looking around. We soon saw a girl, walking over on her hands toward us, all happy and jittery. She noticed me and her smile grew wider.

"Ah, Lily!"

"Hey, Ty Lee!" I smiled, bending down to her.

She bent her legs over her head and waved. "Hello!"

She untangled herself and we both stood up, and quickly hugged each other. She smiled at the two of us and she said, "So, what's going on here…?" She grinned, and soon giggled.

"Nothing," Zuko said.

I looked up at him, but he continued to look at her. The holes that were patched up started to tear…just ever so slightly.

"There's someone I want you to see!" Ty Lee, taking Zuko's wrist, said, "C'mon! She'll be ecstatic to see you!"

And I just followed along, as Ty Lee basically dragged Zuko to a nearby umbrella. When we looked inside, I basically saw Zuko's face flush as he backed away. He quickly stood next to me, already knowing it was someone.

When I saw who it was, it was a very pretty girl. She had shimmering black hair, pulled up into a unique hairstyle that could only work for her. Her skin was pale, but it reflected the sun and made her glow.

"Zuko, it's Mai!" Ty Lee grinned widely.

_Mai as in…Zuko's ex-girlfriend?_

I felt myself quickly grow red in embarrassment as I began to sway and play with my hair. I felt so awkward as my stomach seemed to drop to my feet.

She looked up at Zuko and smiled slightly. "Zuko," she said, "it's been awhile."

"Yeah. It has." I could hear the awkwardness in his voice.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

She had such a monotone voice. And was very rude.

"Mai, this is Lily, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled to her, bowing.

"Girlfriend?" Ty Lee screeched. "_Girlfriend?_"

"Well don't _you_ move on fast," Mai stood up. "And why Water Tribe?"

"Why not?" Zuko started to grow louder. "Y'know Mai, I don't understand you!"

"Obviously not, you can get over me in less than two weeks, so obviously that long relationship we used to have meant absolutely nothing to you."

"Mai, of course it did, it's just-"

"I'm standing right here!" I felt rude interrupting, but I had to.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm making things awkward between you and Lila."

"It's _Lily_," my temper rose.

"Whatever," she flicked hair out of her face.

I wanted to so terribly shout at her. I wanted to tell her how rude she was. How badly I wanted to just take her down, right here, and make sure she doesn't speak bad about Zuko or I again. I just couldn't take it. I've known her for no more than five minutes and she already made my blood pressure rise and an annoyance run through my icy veins. But I held my tongue back. I breathed a little, and finally I put myself in a normal state of mind.

"Mai, don't start with me," Zuko's hands bunched up into fists.

"What? So you can leave me again so you can do what you like with the Avatar and save the day?" Mai sat back down on her beach towel. "It's not like it matters anyways. I'm single and satisfied and you got a new girlfriend who isn't even from the Fire Nation. And to think that I risked myself to Azula to _save you_. I mean what happened when you became Firelord, you said it was just going to be 'me and you'! And now look at this! _You_ put this upon us, Zuko!"

"No, Mai, _you_ did!" Zuko screamed, "The world needed my help, Mai. Don't you understand that this madness has to stop? The Fire Nation _can't_ be the last one in the world, do you not realize how insane that is? I needed to help put this to an end, and when I heard that the Avatar was willing to help, I swore I would do all I can to help save the planet, and at the time, I was doing it _all for you_." Zuko began to shake his head, probably forgetting I was behind him, listening to every word, dying slowly inside. I wanted to just run. But I wanted to know what he was going to say, what he was going to do. I just stood there in silence, noticing Ty Lee throw me a few glances. "But when you said it was done, I didn't know what to do. So I left anyways, hoping that I could do this to help win you back. I mean I _loved you_, Mai, and you ended it just because I decided to rejoin the Avatar to help stop something that shouldn't have even started!"

And we all just stood there, Mai now standing again. It was silent for a little.

"And so?" Mai broke it. "Do you love me or not?"

Zuko just looked at her, as a pit in my stomach began to form. I was afraid he'd say yes. I was afraid that he would say that he loved her, and leave me right here in the sand wondering that I knew it would've never happened.

"No," Zuko said to her. "I don't love you anymore, Mai. Because"-Zuko looked at me, extending his hand out for me to take, which I took with slight hesitation- "I have someone else that I know wouldn't leave me for saving the planet. I have someone else who doesn't see the flaws in life, or the flaws in me. She looks past this scar, past all the wrong I did to her family, past everything in life that I could've done to make her hate me…and she sees a good person that she likes."

"A lot," I smiled, as he just gripped my hand tighter.

Mai just stood there, and sat back down on the towel. She just sat there, staring out into nothing, probably soaking in everything that Zuko said.

"Fine," Mai said. "Fine. Now go."

She sounded hurt. She still loves him. And she's now regretting breaking up with him. It's all my fault. It's _always _my fault.

"Mai-" I tried to put in a word.

"Just. Go."

I nodded, and tried to tug Zuko. He finally, after slight hesitation, walked with me back to join Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph. Ty Lee stayed behind, looking somewhat sullen and guilty, not too sure why though she would feel guilty. I looked back forward, and sat on the towel next to Aang.

"What was that all about?" Aang wondered.

"Y'know, just watched Zuko and Mai fight," I shrugged, "it was intense. And it's all my fault."

"Lily, nothing is your fault," Zuko sat next to me, "it just didn't work between us."

"But you two used to have such a strong bond…I mean, you two had history. And we've known each other for not even two weeks. I ruin everything.""Lily," he pulled me into a hug, "don't blame yourself…please don't."

"But it's my fault," I sighed, feeling his nose press on my cheek. "If I weren't here, then you two would still be-"

He turned my face and quickly pressed his lips against mine, a spark surging through my blood, the ice melting in my veins. When he pulled back, our faces were still against each other, as we just looked in each other's eyes, mesmerized.

"I don't want to be with her," Zuko whispered, "I want to be with you."


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

I sat on the cold roof of the inn and looked up at the stars. They were bright and I could see the North Star, as well as the dippers. There was a breeze as I felt my hair press against my bare skin. I had on a robe that the inn had given me. I sighed and heard the roof door open, a flash of light flicker, and the door slam close, the light dimming and the dark night reappearing. I looked to see who it was. It was Suki.

"Hi there," she said shyly. "Can I join you?"

All I did was nod. She smiled and jumped up next to me on the roof and sat beside me, basically mimicking the position I was in; my knees hugging my chest, huddling my arms around my legs. We didn't make much eye contact. We just looked up, in silence for ten minutes, watching as the North Star brightly shone through the night.

"It's beautiful out," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"When I first came here two years ago, I was amazed with this place. I mean it was just so lively, and full of fun and enjoyment…it was my dream. But I miss the Kyoshi Warriors. But I'm nervous to leave, because, well, I feel that if I leave, I'll feel as if I were away from home."

"Don't you feel that way about Kyoshi Island?" I wondered.

"Definitely," she said, "but…I just don't know. I miss Kyoshi Island terribly, but I feel once I get back I'm going to miss Ember Island even more. I mean, this place is my _dream home_. It's got the people, the places, the beaches, the excitement…I don't think I'm ready to leave."

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

She just shrugged and mumbled, "Dunno."

I nodded, and looked back up into the sky. I just got mesmerized by the light, the beauty of the stars. I then asked, "So, how did you and Sokka meet?"

"Oh." She smiled, and even giggled. "He, Aang, and Katara came to Kyoshi Island early on their journey."

"That's sweet," I smiled, "I heard that he fell for the Moon Spirit first, right?"

"Yes," she said, looking somewhat sullen. "Princess Yue."

"So, tomorrow, I think we're leaving to drop Zuko off at the Fire Nation capital," I said.

"How's that doing for you?" she said, trying to notice my real expression. "'Cause I mean you two have some real chemistry."

I sighed and said, "It's killing me."

"Oh," she leaned over and hugged me. "It'll be alright, I promise you. He's strong, I mean, he's the Firelord! He'll be just fine, trust me."

And all I did was nod, feeling tears streaming from my delicate eyes. She put on another sad face and hugged me tighter.

"As long as you know that you two still have each other," she said, "then he'll come out okay just so that he could see you smile one last time."

"Y'know," I said with a smile, "I've known you the shortest out of everyone here, and, I feel like I connect with you well."

"What can I say? I'm a people person."

I just laughed. We both jumped off the rooftop, and hugged once more. We walked back inside the inn, as she said good night and went back into her bedroom. And I was left alone.

I walked over and blew out the candles that circled the room. I pulled over the comforters over my body and drifted to sleep.

…

_Mom, please don't leave," I begged her._

"_No, we're both leaving," she said, picking me up._

"_Hanna, don't do this," my father begged._

"_No, Hairo, you put this upon us," my mother told him._

_He then led her into the other room, leaving me alone. I felt alone. For the first time in my life, I felt unbalanced. I felt the giant hole in my heart, gaping, growing. I wanted whatever needed to be filled back. _

"_Oh Hairo," I heard my mother sigh._

_No…please no. She's not falling for his fake smile, his fake eyes, his fake love. Is she? She can't. Doesn't she not remember what had just happened? Do you not remember that my own father doesn't love me?_

"_I was just angry," I heard my father say. "I hope you forgive me."_

"_Of course I do," she giggled._

_No. Does that mean we're staying?_

_I saw the two come back in the room, my mother looking back in love. My father threw me a look, and I read it all over his face. He lied. Hard._

"_Honey, your father didn't mean anything he said," my mother tried to explain, "he was just a little angry, so he said whatever came to his mind. He still loves you, and he's glad that he still has you."_

_But all I did was nod. I smiled to them both, and ran up to my bedroom. I ran and cried as hard as I could. She fell for it. She fell for his stupid trick. _

"_Lily!" I heard a deep masculine voice shout. "Can I come in?"_

"_Sure," I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me._

_But he did._

_He walked into my room, looking out of place and awkward. I was looking at him, my face flushed, my eyes shaking in fear. I didn't know who this man was standing before me. He was just a guy that broke my heart, who told me that I didn't belong within the walls of this family. _

"_Hello Lily."_

"_Why don't you love me?"_

"_Lily, it's not that I don't-"_

"_Be honest with me, Hairo."_

"_Do not call me Hairo! I am your father and you will show respect__!"_

_I shook in fear, holding myself up with as much strength as I could manage. He looked at me, seeing a slight bit of guilt fume in his eyes. I stood up and backed up._

"_Why should I show respect for a man who doesn't care about who I am?" I said, my tone hushed._

"_You know you can't leave," he walked up to me. "I may not love you, but your mother surely does. It took a lot of convincing. And if you tell her, oh the day you tell her, will definitely be your last."_

_He walked out of the room, when I called, "I could always just run away!"_

_He walked back in and he snickered. He smiled and even sighed as he said, "If you run away, you'll break her heart. And I know how much you love your mother that you would never be able to do that. And, I know, somewhere deep down, you still love me."_

"_That's a lie!" I shouted. "I could never love someone as cold-hearted as you!"_

_He just threw me a look, a dagger stare, one that gave me chills, even in this freezing weather. He stormed out of my room, leaving me alone._

_And unloved._

_And trapped._

…

I woke up, sweating, feeling sticky. I wasn't crying, but I was prepared to. The dreams. They don't go away. They never go away. I realized I was still in the inn. Thank God. These memories felt so faint to me because I tried to get them out of my head. Why is it that when I'm away from my father, these memories come to haunt me? Is it because there is some strange spirit that doesn't want me to forget?

I stood up and began to pace the room and think. Is it that there _is_ something inside of me that still loves him?

_No,_ I thought, _that's impossible. I could never._

Maybe it's my mother, trying to call out to me. Does she miss me? I miss her terribly, but I could never get over the fact that she never noticed that he hadn't loved me since that day. Maybe it _is_ my mother. But I want to see her again.

I crept downstairs and saw the innkeeper. She was an elderly woman who liked to keep birds. She had several, some messenger birds. She saw me coming down the stairs.

"Deary, don't you notice the time?" she smiled.

"How about you?" I laughed to her. "I was just asking for a favor."

"Anything hon."

"I would like to use one of your messenger birds…I need to send something to my mother."

She just smiled, and grabbed one of the birds out of the cage. The bird was large and had a pack behind him. She grinned and pulled out a piece of paper and some ink. She said, "Of course. Sit down and write."

And I poured my heart into the letter.

_**Dear Mother,**_

_**It's me, Lily. And yes, I'm okay. If Master Pakku hasn't told you already, I have been traveling with the Avatar to help restore balance once again. They needed my help, and I hope you understand. And please don't take this the wrong way, but, I'm extremely happy to be away from home. Just be sure that father isn't reading this, alright?**_

_**What he told you three years ago was a lie, mother. He never loved me after the day Tao was gone. Ever since I left home, the memory of that day has been haunting me in my dreams. Do you have any idea what it may be? Is it some spirit reminding me why I left home? Or is it you calling out to me?**_

_**I can't take it mother, the dreams are making me miss you too much, and also reminding me how stupid you were to fall for his fake eyes again. I just wanted to tell you I love you, and make sure father doesn't get this letter.**_

_**The day he sees it is the day I go.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Lily**_

I rolled up the paper and wrapped it in a string. There was a Fire Nation symbol on the string, so it would give my mother some idea of where I was. I slipped the letter in the bird's pouch and brought him over to the window.

"Please bring this to Hanna, of the Northern Water Tribe," I asked the bird politely.

The bird cawed, and soared off into the clear night. I smiled up as I watched the bird disappear over the trees. I heard the innkeeper walk up beside me, and put her frail hand on my shoulder. "It's time you get some rest."

I nodded, and turned my back on the window. I walked up the stairs, and back to my room. But right before I walked in, I noticed someone standing in front of my door.

Katara.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked her.

"What are _you_ doing awake?" she asked me back.

"I had to send a letter," I whispered, "to my mother."

She nodded and said, "Is it the nightmares still?"

"They don't go away," I said. "It's terrible. I just want it all to stop."

"C'mon," she said, "Aang is in my room. We want to know."

…

"…My mother fell for him again, forgetting everything that happened prior," I cried. "She forgot that this man doesn't love me, she just believed him because he's such a smooth talker and can pick up any woman he wants. And he doesn't want to lose my mother, and apparently, he didn't want to lose Tao. But he never wanted me. I don't know why. I just wasn't good enough for him I guess."

"That' not true," Aang comforted. "_He _wasn't good enough for _you_."

"Aang's right," Katara said. "If he can't love someone who is an amazing person such as you, a bright girl with much potential, and a powerful water bender, then you don't deserve his love."

They both put their arms around me.

"You deserve more," Aang smiled.

"You guys…love me?" I began to cry again, just happily.

"Yeah." Katara smiled, pulling me into a hug. "We do."

"Thank you," I cried more, brushing the tears away. "I love you guys too."

They both hugged me now, and this was all I had ever wished for.

Love.

The holes in my heart were now completely filled. They were bonded together with something stronger than thread, something stronger than glue, something stronger than tape.

They were bonded together with happiness, love, and eternal joy of my life. And there was nothing in the world that could break the seams of my already shattered heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

"Thank you for everything!" Aang shouted from Appa.

The innkeeper just smiled and waved back, as we all loaded our belongings onto Appa. I threw my sleeping bag and other supplies on, noticing a shadow behind me. I quickly turned to notice no one behind me.

Until I looked farther back.

There stood Mai, staring directly at me. She didn't do anything but stare. And from here, I could see her glistening eyes, clouded with hatred. And I was terrified. I continued to look at her, my eyes unable to turn away because they kept telling me to watch her incase she did something.

"Lily, are you coming?"

I looked up to see Zuko extend a hand out to me from Appa's saddle. I turned around to grab it, shaking. I looked back once more, and she was gone.

"You're shaking," Zuko told me, "are you alright?'

I gulped, still crying inside, and I nodded and placed on a fake smile. "Yeah, perfectly fine."

He smiled too, putting his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder as everyone gathered together.

"Alright, everyone set tight?" Aang wondered.

We all nodded.

"Okay! Appa, yip-"

"_Wait!_"

We all looked to see Suki charging through the crowds of people. I saw Sokka's face light up as he jumped off of Appa and gave her a hug.

"I'm coming too," she said to him.

"But I thought you said you couldn't leave here. This was your dream home. It made you happy," he said to her.

"It was…but I could never be happy if I'm not with you."

And they kissed, causing an 'aw' within the crowds.

"Give me a break," Toph muttered, blowing some hair out of her face.

I looked at Toph, hurt in my eyes, whether she could tell or not. I loved Suki, she was so sweet and connecting, but to see Toph hurt was painful as well. And Sokka…that dream he had about Yue and Suki fighting…and Toph making it right…did it mean anything?

_Does it mean he's slowly liking Toph too?_

I bit my lower lip at the thought, smiling wide to myself. Maybe. I hope so. Once again, I love Suki, but I think Sokka and Toph would be better for everyone.

Sokka and Suki ran back and climbed aboard Appa, as Aang made sure everyone was cozy. He smiled and shouted, "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa soared into the air, as we were all once again back on our journey.

To go to the Fire Nation capital.

Where it may be the last time I might ever see Zuko.

…..

"Zuko," I pulled at his sleeve, him sleeping.

"Mhm," he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

I grinned and poked him a few more times. "Zuko. Zuukoo. _Zuuuukoooo._"

"Erm, what?" he grunted, slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm just slightly afraid," I told him.

"Mm, 'bout what?" he continued to murmur.

"Tell me when you're fully awake," I whispered.

The night was dark but the moon was full. The stars were bright, and Zuko fixated himself. He sat upward and his eyes were now mostly open. He looked at me, and became fully awake when he noticed my eyes bubbling and my cheeks stained wet.

"Lily, did you have another nightmare?" he wondered.

"No." I breathed. "I was going through my stuff to pull out a pillow…and I found this."

I showed him the weapon. A pointed weapon that made Zuko's jaw drop. I knew immediately whose it was, even though I never saw them with it. He took it out of my hand as he whispered, "Mai…?"

"She still loves you," I cried, "so she hates me."

"Lily," he wrapped his arms around me, "I'll make sure she doesn't touch you. I promise."

And all I could do was let him hug me. It's hard to keep promises. I've had to learn the hard way.

"Hey, what's that?" Zuko asked.

I looked up and noticed a bird flying towards us. The same bird that I sent out twelve hours ago. It was my mother! She replied so soon!

"Over here!" I shouted to the bird, freeing from Zuko's hug.

The bird flew to me and rested on my arm. I looked at its pouch to notice a new letter inside. I quickly took it out, to notice a Water Tribe symbol on the string. I quickly unraveled it and opened the letter.

And my stomach dropped.

_**Lily**_

_**Get out of the Fire Nation. He knows.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Mom xoxo**_

I closed it and looked at Zuko.

"What?" Zuko took the letter out of my hand. He read it within ten seconds. He looked at me, noticing my eyes already bubbling."He swore to me that the day I told my mother was the day he was going to kill me," I looked up at him. "He's going to find us and kill me. And when he figures out you killed Hairo, he'll be sure to kill you too."

"No." Zuko told me confidently. "I'll make sure your father finds out who I am, to clear up his questions. But he won't take either of our lives. And if he does," he grabbed my shoulders, "then I want the same outcome to happen to both of us."

I smiled, feeling the tears beginning to stream. I looked up ahead at Sokka, who was steering, and I shouted, "Sokka, we have an issue."

"What?" Sokka turned, not really doing anything. He was just resting on Appa's soft head.

"We've got a crazy ex-girlfriend on our tail," I started.

"And we've got a crazy father prepared to find us," Zuko finished.

"Why would they be following us?" Sokka wondered, in his tired attitude.

"Because they're out to kill me," I spoke to him.

He looked at me, his eyes wider now, as he nodded and said, "I'm on it."

"What's wrong?" Katara raised her head.

I quickly showed her the note. And after everything I told her, she became fully alert. She sat upright and said, "Lily, I can't believe-"

"It's alright. Just watch for Mai too," I said.

"Why Mai?" Aang now raised his head.

"She…still loves Zuko," I mumbled.

It took them awhile to get it, and then they both clicked in their minds and simultaneously said, "Oh."

"Look at this," Katara showed Aang the letter.

Aang read it and looked up at me. "Is this about your father?"

I nodded.

"We need to get the Fire Nation capital as soon as possible," Aang said. "Lily, we need to get you _out_ of the Fire Nation. If your father believes you're here and we leave, we can lose his trail for awhile. The rest of us will go to Ba Sing Se and find these teenage Flaming Warriors. Zuko, Iroh will go with you, right?"

"Of course," Zuko said.

"So we'll drop both of you off at the capital. Okay?"

Zuko nodded. But all I wanted to do was cry. I looked up at Zuko and whispered, "I don't want to be separated from you so soon."

Zuko looked down at me, something in him coming to recollection. I was hurt. I knew it was written all over me. I was shaking and the thought of being away from Zuko already hurt me. He took both of my hands, and pressed his lips against mine. A spark surged through my blood. When he reeled back, he said, "I've been thinking about it, a lot. And I've wanted you to come with me for the longest time."

"I'll go with you," I said, "and we can fix it. Together."

"Lily, please listen to me."

I nodded.

"I've wanted you to come, and I've been thinking about it for so long. But then I realized that it would be too dangerous."

"Zuko, it-"

"I don't want to see you get hurt," he said, pulling up my skirt slightly to see my burnt leg. "I don't want to make that mistake again."

"I'll be fine," I told him, covering my scar up. "I'm brave, I'm strong…Zuko, I can fight."

"Lily." He gripped my shoulders, his golden eyes shaking. "You _need_ to get out of the Fire Nation. Mai is after you." He gripped the letter that my mother sent. "Your _father_ is after you. You need to leave the Fire Nation, now."

"Not without you," I told him. "I can't be separated from you. What if something happens to you? Then what?"

"Nothing will happen to me," Zuko said. "And I don't want anything to happen to you. You need to be as safe as possible, and, right now…" a tear fell from his scarred eye, "that's furthest away from me."

My mouth went agape as I saw him say those words to me. He turned away from me. He probably didn't want to see the look in my eyes. The hurt look I was feeding him. He just went down, trying to go to sleep.

I looked over at Katara and Aang, now looking at me. And we just looked at each other, the awkward feeling filling up.

"Lily…" Katara began to speak.

But I just looked down and shook my head. I wanted to cry. But there were no tears left. I just laid down, next to Zuko, trying to go to sleep.

But I couldn't.

"_You need to be as safe as possible, and, right now…that's furthest away from me._"


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

"Zuko," a heard a voice say.

"Yeah?" I heard his voice reply.

"We're almost at the Fire Nation capital…you should get ready."

"Okay. Don't wake Lily, though."

"Don't you want to say good-bye?"

"Of course I do. But if you've ever seen that hurt look in her eye…it's too painful. Otherwise I'd never leave."

"Don't you think that would make her happy?"

"Definitely. But…I have to do this. I have to put the world back into balance. And I need Lily to be safe. I can't stand to see her hurt…I've already hurt her in so many ways."

"Just don't beat yourself about it. She forgave you, didn't she?"

"Sometimes I feel that isn't enough."

And then it was quiet. At this point I was fully awake, but I kept my eyes closed, pretending I was asleep. We were still soaring in the sky, but we've already traveled enough that we are already almost at the Fire Nation capital. And that means it would be only so long before I'd be able to see Zuko again.

"Alright, I won't wake her. We should be arriving at the capital soon. So get ready to go. Can you wake up Iroh?"

"Sure."

I heard him step over me and shake Iroh.

"Uncle…uncle wake up. We need to go soon. We're almost at the capital."

At this point I just lifted my head. I drowsily rubbed my eyes. Zuko was talking to Katara. And Iroh was now awake. And all three of them were looking at me. But when I looked up at Zuko, his mouth opened, he was shaking. And he almost looked afraid. And sorry. I read it in his eyes.

"We're here," I heard Aang shout from the front.

Aang dropped Appa in a nearby forest to keep us hidden. When we landed, I noticed Zuko throw his bag over his shoulder. We all got off of Appa to say our good-byes.

"Good-bye Iroh," I said, giving him a large hug. "I'll miss you and your wise words."

"I will miss you too," Iroh said. He then looked past me and said, "Lily…"

I quickly turned to see Zuko standing from a distance. Everyone was quiet, as if they wanted to know what was going on. We walked up to each other and just looked at each other. I already felt the tears beginning to swell up in my eyes. But I tried to hold them back. I tried the best I could.

"So this is good-bye?" I wondered.

Zuko just looked away, his hair covering his scar. I pushed it behind his ear so I could see it again. He looked back up at me. We took a few steps closer.

"I don't want it to be," he said.

"Neither do I."

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I put my hands over his neck. He leant down and kissed me, holding me tighter. I ran my fingers through his hair, when, I heard someone coughed up an "eh hem".

We both came back, but neither of us let go. We just continued to look at each other, my arms still twisting through his black locks, his hand still gripping my lower back.

"Zuko…I don't want to say good-bye," I told him. "We haven't been together for very long…and there's so much more I want to know about you."

"Same to you," Zuko said. "But I have to go. The world needs my uncle and I to do this. I'm really sorry, Lily. I hate hurting you…you've already been hurt so many times before."

"None of it is your fault-"

"It is. I have to go. We'll reunite again, I promise you that. Good-bye."

We hugged one final time, as he just kissed my cheek. I couldn't hold the tears. I cried, quietly, as we all got back on Appa and Iroh and Zuko waved to us. We began to lift upward as Zuko and Iroh walked on. We just began going up when I looked around.

I saw, from left to right, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Toph, and Aang steering up front. And it already felt empty. And then it hit me.

I can't be away from him. I thought I could, but I can't. I like him _too_ much that knowing he's not around, knowing he may not even come back. I couldn't do it. I don't care if my father was after me. I don't care if Mai is after me.

I need to be with Zuko.

I took as much water from the ground below me. I jumped out of Appa and landed on the water platform I created, and I fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I heard Sokka shout, as they all leant over.

"I can't do it!" I shouted back.

I saw Zuko come out of the trees. He ran right towards me, as I landed to the ground. We ran towards each other, and embraced each other tightly.

"We'll do it together," I whispered to him. "We'll all protect each other. We can do it.""But what about Mai, your father?" he wondered.

"We'll take them down," I looked at him. "We will."

Zuko looked at me and whispered, "Is this really what you want to do?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "As long as I'm with you, I'll do anything."

Zuko smiled as Appa landed once again and Aang hopped out.

"Lily, are you coming?" he wondered.

Zuko stepped up for me and said, "No. She's coming with Iroh and I to find these Flaming Warriors and to stop Azula."

"But what about-"

"We will stop them," Iroh now also came forward. "We will handle it. You children go to Ba Sing Se now."

Aang nodded and then walked up to me. "I'm really going to miss you, Lily. I hope we meet again after all of this."

"I hope so too, Aang."

I hugged him, almost feeling guilty for leaving everyone else behind. But it was something I would do if it meant leaving Zuko here. I couldn't be separated from him. Not yet.

"Come on," Zuko said, "we need to go."

Iroh and I nodded, as the three of us peacefully walked through the woods and on our way to the Fire Nation capital.

…

"Look," Zuko peered from the trees. "We've made it to the city."

I looked to see everyone walk around. I have never been to the Fire Nation capital. We all looked at each other with approval and walked into the city.

"We need to ask anyone if they know anything about the Flaming Warriors," I said to them. "We won't find out ourselves."

"Allow me," Iroh excused himself. He walked toward a stand and noticed an elderly man run it. He looked at Iroh for a long time. Iroh stared back.

"The Dragon of the West?" he whispered softly.

"Hello there, Chai," Iroh smiled.

The two bowed toward each other. Zuko and I looked at each other, slightly confused, and we walked side by side with Iroh. Zuko looked at his uncle and said, "Uncle, who is this man?"

"Zuko, Lily, this is Chai, a great general that was part of the invasion of Ba Sing Se those many years ago. Chai, this is my nephew, Zuko, and his wonderful girlfriend, Lily."

"An honor to meet you both. But, Prince Zuko, weren't you dating that girl, Mai…?"

"It's…over," Zuko said.

"Oh." Chai looked over at me. He looked a little embarrassed. "Anyways, Iroh, what was it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"Yes, of course." Iroh cleared his throat. "What do you know of…the Flaming Warriors new secret hideout?"

"Ah, so that is what you are looking for?" Chai raised his eyebrows.

We all nodded to the man.

He looked around, noticing no one anywhere paying any attention to Chai. He leaned in again and said, "I myself know nothing. But word has been spreading…there is only one person who is fully aware of it all. You must go to him. And make sure Firelord Zuko is attended for when visiting. It'll be your only way to get in."

"Who is it?" Zuko questioned.

…

We all walked down the poorly lit corridor in silence. We had on large brown robes, the hoods pulled over our heads. I was confused, puzzled, lost. I looked around to see only torches lighting the stone walls that swirled around in spirals. There were several men that would stop in our way. Zuko would reveal his face, and they would immediately move out of the way and let us continue. Every step I took felt heavier against the stone. It was so silent between the three of us that I could hear my own blood pulsing through my veins. We finally had arrived to a cell where it was guarded by three guards. They looked at us three. They tightened together to keep us from going in.

"We need to go into that cell," Zuko said sternly.

"We are unable to do that," the guard on the left said.

Zuko revealed his face. "I am Firelord Zuko, I command you let me through that door."

"Negative. He will not be taking visitors today," the guard in the middle spoke.

Zuko immediately jumped at the man, holding him by his throat. I tried my best to think it was only _for_ the best. _Only for the best…_

"You will let me through that door, no matter what anyone says, you understand me?" Zuko spoke softer.

The guard nodded, and Zuko let him fall. The two other guards on his side split, the one in the middle wearily standing. He opened the door for us, Zuko flopping his hood back over his head. We all walked in slowly, the guard closing the door behind us.

We looked to see a cell, with a man huddle in a corner behind it. He turned his head, and his face fell. I never knew I would be this close to such a man. He stood up and walked to the edge of the cell. The three of us walked to him and just stared.

"My son, my brother, and a stranger stand before me," Ozai spoke, hushed. "What do you want from me?"

"Well, _father_," Zuko spoke the words harshly, "we've heard that you have some information that we need to know."

"Oh, really?" Ozai just stared evilly into his son's eyes. "And what is it?"

Zuko stepped up closer to his father. "Azula has been in here. And she told you some things. And we want to know what those things are."

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Where. Is. The hideout?" Zuko demanded.

"Hideout for what," Ozai grinned. "I've been trapped in this cell ever since you have become the Firelord. What would I know?"

"I know Azula was in here!" Zuko now screamed. "What did she tell you?"

"You better answer him," Iroh said. "We are all benders here, and even though the Avatar didn't end your life, we surely will! Give us the answers, now!"

Ozai looked at me. I could feel the evil. It just scorched through me, a fire in me now lighting with his awkward evil self. And it was just too much.

"W-what?" I shook.

"You're a bender?" He smiled. "A fire bender?"

"N-no," I said shyly. "A water bender."

"And what are you doing with my Iroh and Zuko?"

"She's with me," Zuko stepped forward. "She's…with me."

"With you as in…?" Ozai smiled. "Oh no, Zuko. Out of all the mistakes you made in life, you didn't do this to yourself."

"Shut up!" Zuko screamed. "You're avoiding the question!"

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you. It's not here in the Fire Nation capital…or even in the Fire Nation. It's in Ba Sing Se."

"That's impossible-"

"It's not. It's underneath the former Earth King's palace. It's a secret tunnel that they created."

"We could've gone with them," I looked up at Zuko. "Now we need to get there ourselves."

"Gone with who," Ozai growled.

"We're done with you," Zuko spat at him. "Good bye."

Ozai just laughed and said, "Alright, fine. Have fun finding your sister. She was always one step ahead of you, anyways."

Zuko turned around and charged back. He ran right up to the metal bars and gripped them tightly.

"Zuko!" I screamed. "Just let him be!"

Zuko stared at him for a little while longer, and stepped away. "You don't know the first meaning of father…you don't know the first meaning of being a person. But there is one thing I want to know."

"What?" Ozai said. "What more could you want to know?"

"The last time I was in here," Zuko whispered, "you never answered my question. So I'm going to ask you one more time; where is my mother?"


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

We stayed in Zuko's home that night. We were going to leave early the next morning to head to Ba Sing Se and meet up with the rest of the gang. Zuko led me to my bedroom.

"And here you are, Miz Lily," Zuko smiled.

I smiled back and said, "Why thank you, Firelord."

I walked in. The room was covered completely in red; the drapes, the carpet, the sheets, the wall paint. But the room looked elegant and special. Golden. I turned around and looked at Zuko. I bit my lower lip and he walked in, closing the door behind us.

"You know…" Zuko smiled, "My uncle is all the way down the hall."

"Well, that's a great fact to know," I smiled.

Zuko had soon walked up to me until we were face to face, nose to nose. We still smiled at each other when he whispered, "And this is my bedroom."

My eyes widened and I stepped back. He cocked his head, but I just stood there, frozen. I had no words. He looked at me once again, with that confused, puzzled look that he always threw at me.

"What's…wrong?" Zuko shook.

"Zuko…I'm not…_ready_…for that."

"What?" He stared deeper into me. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, did you…no, oh gosh _no_, definitely if you're not ready."

"Well…are _you_ ready?"

He just stood there, staring at me. He stepped forward a little bit and said, "I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

He was avoiding my question, but before I could say anything, he planted his lips against mine, creating no separation. And at that moment, I didn't want to. Our mouths opened and closed simultaneously. He placed his hands on my hips as my fingers started to run through his silky hair. He pulled me tighter toward him as I just rested my head on his chest.

"Hello?" Zuko peeked. "You're hiding from me."

"I don't know why," I spoke, "but I have an awkward feeling in my gut."

"Like…what do you mean?" Zuko raised my chin so that our eyes met.

"I mean…I feel that someone is watching us."

"What?"

I nodded at him. He smiled down at me and hugged me tighter. "Lily, no one is watching us. I ensure you that."

"Zuko."

We both looked toward the door to see Iroh. He said, "Someone has entered the home, someone we are unknown about."

"Who is it?" Zuko said.

We were still skin close, feeling his chest move up and down with his breath, feeling his heart beat. I felt the warmth of his touch all over my body, as we were in his bedroom in a tight hug. Iroh looked at me.

"It is someone from the Northern Water Tribe, we are sure of it. He had on Water Tribe clothes and…" he gulped as he said the words. "We believe it was Hairo, my dear nephew."

"Hairo?" I choked. "My…father?"

"We have to protect Lily," Zuko said. "She can't be anywhere near this man."

"Come with me," Iroh told us.

Zuko held my hand as we stormed out of his bedroom. We went down the halls, twisting and spiraling staircases. Zuko held my hand tightly as Iroh made sure that my father was no where to be seen. He would continue to take us down hallways, going up and up. We were almost out of breath when Iroh said, "We are almost at the safest room in the palace. We are almost there, and no one will be able to touch you, Lily."

"Oh, no one?"

I knew that voice. I didn't want to look away from Iroh, but he looked away from me. I froze. And I shook. I stayed still, feeling everything inside of me freeze and numb. I finally forced myself to turn my head to see the beast that stood before me.

Hairo. My father.

"Lily, oh, Lily, did you not remember what we spoke about that day your brother died?" my father walked closer to me.

"I know what you said. But mother needed to know. She couldn't always think you were this picture-perfect person!"

"_All because of you, I am left with no one! I have no son and I have no wife!_" he screamed, the echo following for seconds.

"And you surely do not have a daughter," I scowled.

"I never wanted one anyways," my father smirked. "I mean, what would a woman do? Sure they would heal the men in battle, but were they the ones really fighting? Of course not. Lily, you are useless to our family. And once you are done, your mother will be so devastated that she will _have_ to come back to me!"

I stared at him. I couldn't believe what he was planning to do.

"You don't see, do you?" he walked toward me. "Your mother needs me. She needs me as support, someone to lean on. Without me, she cannot _live._"

"No!" I screamed. "The world can live without you if you died! No one would care, Hairo!"

"I told you to never _call me that!_" he threw as much water that was in the air at me. I glided across the room and hit the back wall.

"Lily!" Zuko shouted.

"Oh, and I know who you are," my father began again.

Zuko turned away from me and looked at my father. They were getting closer to each other.

"Oh do you?" Zuko wondered.

"Yes. I do." My father smiled. "You are the Firelord, Ozai's son; Zuko. A failure, I presume he always called you."

"I was never a failure," Zuko said. "His banishment had made me stronger. If I didn't fail first, I would have never succeeded to this."

"Ha, of course. I bet you couldn't kill a fly."

"Oh yeah?" Zuko said, getting even closer. "Well I'll tell you something you sure don't want to hear."

"Zuko," I coughed from the wall. He looked back at me. "Don't."

Zuko turned again, facing my father. "Three years ago I led a Fire Nation raid into the Northern Water Tribe, hearing a great leader, Hairo, had stolen plans from the Fire Nation's Admiral Zhao. So I went inside your home. And there was your son. So I ordered him for answers, and I knew he didn't know them. But he was no use to me. So _I_ took your son, Tao's, life. I then turned around to see a frightened girl staring at me, crying, unable of what to do. And that girl, who was scared of me, is your daughter, Lily. Who-" he looked back at me, then turned around again, and said in a more hushed voice "-happens to be someone who I've gotten to know so well that we've gotten so close…close enough that I could care for her more than anyone should. Because, well, she's my girlfriend."

And my father just stood there. He was bewildered. He whispered, "You…killed my son? And you're…with my daughter?"

"I'm not your _daughter!_" I screamed, lashing out all of the water he just threw at me. It streaked through the air, cutting right past Zuko and right to my father. He fell backwards, already seeing his eyes in flames.

"You took my son! You took _my_ child!" Hairo stood up. He lifted all of the water and created a large wave, throwing it at Zuko.

Zuko moved quickly out of the way and lashed out all of the flames he could. My father fell down.

"Give her to me!" my father shouted. "She needs to be finished. She needs to be _ended!_"

He threw so much water at me at such a large speed my arms and legs were unable to move. I was unable to bend. And the water that surrounded my body was slowly seeping into my lungs. And air was slowly escaping. I felt my chest tighten. I felt myself struggle to breathe. But nothing worked. I was trapped in a water bubble. I felt myself grow weak. I felt the air grow dry. I saw as my sight dimmed, causing a black fuzz around my eyelids. I felt my head feel nothing more as a weight to bring me with the earth. And I wearily looked up to Zuko as he charged toward me. As Zuko ran toward me, my father threw him across the room, as well as Iroh. But Iroh immediately stood back up. He lashed out every bit of flame he had at my father. But it was too late for me to breathe. My lungs consumed of nothing but water. My power. My weakness.

…

I felt the liquid ooze out of my mouth and onto my clothes. I felt my throat tighten as I coughed the water out of my mouth. It felt as if I were vomiting. I continued to choke it up, my chest tightening and my body still feeling weak. I looked up to see Zuko and Iroh standing above me. They were both smiling as they saw my weary eyes open.

"You're okay." Zuko quickly grabbed me and hugged me. I was still laying down, and he was kneeling. Iroh was on my left side, Zuko on my right.

"What happened?" I wondered.

"Your father," Iroh began, "he almost killed you. And we almost killed him. He's joining Ozai in prison, you are okay, you are safe."

"No," I choked, "I'm not."

Zuko looked down at me.

"Mai," I whispered.

I saw Zuko recall in anger. He helped me to my feet and said, "Ignore her. For now, you're safe. Uncle, we're okay for now. Let's just all head on to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow."

Iroh nodded. We were in the hallway we were with all of the bedrooms. Iroh went down the hall and made a right at the last door, and closed it with a slam. Zuko led me to his bedroom and he closed the door. We walked in and he whispered, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

And he smiled down to me, that smile that made my heart melt. And he looked me in the eyes, his golden eyes that shined immensely bright, even on the darkest of days. He smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm tired," I smiled.

"Me too," he smirked a little bit as well. Still gripping my hand, he led me over to the beautifully large bed. He let me slide in first as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Just like the morning when I woke up, and the previous night we had our first kiss. I snuggled into him and said, "Good night Firelord Zuko."

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Good night, Lady Lily. I'll see you in the morning."

And I closed my eyes, and had the best dream of my life.


End file.
